


Тени над Воксхолл-Кросс

by fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020 (fandom_Ralph_Fiennes_2020)



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lovecraft Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fandom Kombat 2020, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Magical Realism, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Soft Horror, Tentacle Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Ralph_Fiennes_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Ralph%20Fiennes%202020
Summary: Джеймс Бонд уверен: новый М — кто угодно, только не человек. Кью верит науке, а не конспирологическим теориям — однако некоторые вещи наукой не объяснишь.
Relationships: M | Gareth Mallory/Q
Comments: 19
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Тени над Воксхолл-Кросс

— Он никому не дал забинтовать себе плечо, — говорит Джеймс Бонд. — А теперь хорошо подумайте.

— И о чём же я должен подумать? — спрашивает Кью, не отрываясь от микроскопа. 

Бонд опирается на лабораторный стол, по-хозяйски, словно стоит посреди собственной гостиной. Такие люди, как он — их присутствие чувствуешь физически. Как если бы всё пространство само магическим образом менялось и подстраивалось под Бонда, стоило ему лишь открыть дверь. 

Это отвлекает. Кью всматривается в то, что должно быть образцом крови Рауля Сильвы. Изучать образец такими несовременными методами приходится по ряду причин. Во-первых, подшефная Кью команда химиков жалуется, что анализатор сразу вышел из строя, а инженеры не могут объяснить, как такое могло произойти. Во-вторых, два химика выдвинули версию: рассматриваемый образец — чья угодно кровь, но не человеческая.

Теория кажется Кью абсурдной — эта та кровь, которую взяли во время вскрытия тела Сильвы, перевезённого из Шотландии в Лондон. Тем не менее, даже он с его ограниченными представлениями о биохимии удивлён тем, что видит. 

— Если вы пришли сюда, чтобы рассказать какую-то новую конспирологическую теорию, то сейчас не лучший момент. 

Бонд хмыкает.

— К тому же, — говорит Кью, — насколько я знаю, теории, что миром управляют ящерицы, довольно много лет. И некоторые наши соотечественники на ней прекрасно зарабатывают. Ниша занята, 007. Придумайте что-нибудь пооригинальнее. 

— Я не про ящериц, — говорит Бонд. 

— А про что тогда? 

Бонд не отвечает. Судя по звуку, он берёт одну из пробирок — но возвращает на место до того, как Кью успевает его остановить и отчитать. 

— Просто внимательнее к Мэллори, — говорит Бонд, уходя. — И осторожнее.

Кью ещё некоторое время всматривается в образец, словно надеется, что микроскоп покажет ему нечто новое, или в голову придёт нечто, что он не учёл, какие-то конкретные и простые физиологические процессы, которые могли бы изменить состав, но ничего нового в голову не приходит. 

Возможно, он даже согласен с Сингхом и Гоулстоном: это не кровь человека. 

Три дня и ещё два испорченных анализатора спустя Раджив Сингх шутит:

— Сэр, давайте отправим это в “Теранос”. 

— Да уж, — говорит Кью. — Рождественский презент Элизабет Холмс.

— От скромных британских учёных. 

— Самых скромных, — бормочет Кью, и именно в этот момент в голову ему приходит довольно-таки неожиданная мысль.

— Давайте начнём с того, как именно — а главное, зачем, — у нас появилась своя криминалистическая лаборатория. 

Гарет Мэллори сидит за своим новым столом совершенно неподвижно. Повязку ему до сих пор не сняли, и он явно старается лишний раз не шевелить рукой. 

— Строго говоря, сэр, это нельзя назвать криминалистической лабораторией, — говорит Кью. — С вашей предшественницей, госпожой Мэнсфилд, мы говорили в том числе и о важности биомедицинских исследований. Это одна из долгосрочных целей. Именно ради этого была расширена команда химиков, работающих в отделе. Очень приземлённые вещи, сэр. Никакой игры в Шерлока Холмса и инспектора Лестрейда. 

Новый М слушает его, внимательно щурясь. Глаза у этого человека холодные, очень светлого голубого цвета, с очень маленькими зрачками.

— В таком случае, зачем вам понадобилось исследовать образцы крови Сильвы?

Это немного похоже на допрос. 

— Видите ли, сэр, всё то время, что мы наблюдали за Раулем Сильвой, он демонстрировал прямо-таки удивительные результаты. Физическая выносливость. Скорость. Таких показателей нет ни у одного из наших нынешних спецагентов. Это учитывая то, что за сутки заключения Сильва не проспал даже пятнадцати минут. Его также не остановили все полученные пули. Он вёл себя так, будто боли не чувствует. 

На сотую долю секунды Кью кажется, будто зрачки Мэллори становятся вертикальными — как змеиные. Он отметает эту мысль, не без иронии: вот что делает недосып. 

— Знаете, сэр, у моих коллег-ученых в Кремниевой долине есть такое понятие, как микродозинг, — говорит Кью. — Очень небольшие дозы наркотиков, очень регулярно, чтобы поддерживать пиковую активность. Возможно, что Рауль Сильва долгое время принимал в микроскопических дозах препараты, о которых мы понятия не имеем. И если это действительно так, то тут кроется возможность для наших агентов.

— И ради этой возможности вы готовы пойти на разглашение гостайны.

— Речь о проверенном контакте в Кембридже. Этот человек не первый год сотрудничает с нашим исследовательским центром.

— Всё же, — говорит Мэллори, — риски слишком высоки.

— Отказываясь от исследовательской работы, мы отстаём от других разведок и тем самым подвергаем жизни полевых агентов опасности. 

— Опасность от отсутствия препаратов, которые ещё даже не разработаны — гипотетическая, — отвечает Мэллори. — Риски же, связанные с разглашением конфиденциальной информации, вполне реальны. 

Этим он даёт понять, что разговор окончен. 

На слове “реальны” в его голосе проскальзывает нечто металлическое, очень отстранённое и словно не отсюда. 

Как интересно эти политиканы разговаривают у себя в Уайтхолле. 

Кью всё же решает попытать счастья ещё раз — и пишет Мэллори длинное письмо, в котором предлагает отправить образцы на исследование хотя бы в “Портон-Даун”, изложив десять аргументов, почему сотрудничество с закрытым научным центром не несёт для МИ-6 в этом конкретном случае никаких рисков. 

Мэллори отвечает коротко: “По ряду причин, которые уже обсуждались, вынужден отклонить ваше предложение”. 

Кью, чтобы унять злость, даже покупает в районном магазинчике органической еды целую пачку шоколадно-арахисового печенья, хоть и обещал себе больше не есть столько сахара. Печенье он медленно уничтожает ночью, дома, как-то даже не чувствуя вкуса. Гладит кошек. Бросает Гекубе мячик с валерьянкой, начинает вычёсывать Кассандре шерсть — терапевтическое занятие, помогает даже после разговоров с бюрократами. 

Ничего, со всем можно разобраться. 

Вернувшись после миссии из Бенгази, Джеймс Бонд каким-то непостижимым для Кью образом разнюхивает ту историю с кровью.

— Это не ваш уровень доступа, — говорит Кью. 

— Не начинайте.

— Если вы ещё раз поднимаете эту тему, я буду вынужден устроить внутреннее расследование. Я не могу допустить, чтобы полевые агенты свободно читали данные…

— Но я ничего не читал, — перебивает Кью Бонд. — Не хотите ли устроить перекур? 

— Я не курю, а вам это делать не стоит, учитывая результаты обследований. 

По-хорошему, Бонду не стоит и пить, и употреблять столько обезболивающего, что хватит на целое отделение травматологии. 

— Хорошо, — неожиданно кротко говорит Бонд. — Тогда пойдёмте посмотрим на белок.

Кью приподнимает бровь.

— Не понял.

— Возле нашего нового бункера есть парк. Небольшой. Там водится много белок. 

— И почему же я должен именно сейчас пойти с вами смотреть на белок, 007?

Бонд пожимает плечами. 

— Снимете стресс. 

— Тут нет белок.

— Если и были, то давно передохли. 

Бонд похож на пса — английского бульдога, вероятно, — который, унюхав нечто, на его взгляд, важное, всё тянет вас куда-то. Пока вы, наконец, не послушаетесь и не пойдёте за ним. 

Кью садится на край скамейки.

— Я надеюсь, — говорит он, — ваша теория заговора как минимум оригинальна.

— И даже без ящериц.

— Я очень рад. Не слишком люблю ящериц.

— Тогда Мэллори вам точно не понравится.

— 007, — говорит Кью, — из вас так себе конспиролог. Новый начальник — слишком очевидный вариант. Почему бы вам не начать подозревать Таннера? Или мисс Манипенни. Или меня. 

— Вы не из них, это сразу видно.

— Помните, 007, убийца — садовник.

— Послушайте, — говорит Джеймс Бонд, — кровь Сильвы разъела мне рубашку. На плече остался ожог. Маленький, как монетка в один фунт. Будете дальше шутить про конспирологию?

— Но, — начинает было Кью. И тут же осекается.

— Не верите мне? Тогда вопрос — почему бы вашим хвалёным химикам не изучить тот охотничий нож, который я воткнул Сильве в спину? 

— Как связаны добросовестность нашего нового начальника и кровь Сильвы?

— Речь не о добросовестности, — отвечает Бонд. — Я не говорю, что М разыскивает Интерпол. Я говорю, что М не совсем человек. Как и Сильва. И, наверное, кто-то ещё в Англии. Как и во всём мире.

— Вам придётся объяснить, — говорит Кью.

— Вам придётся догадаться, — отвечает Бонд. 

Кью смотрит на него пристально, ни на секунды не отводя взгляд.

— Ну уж нет, 007. Я разгадываю только загадки, имеющие под собой адекватное научное обоснование. Я хочу знать детали. Иначе, боюсь, я не готов поддерживать этот разговор.

— Некоторые вещи, — говорит Бонд, — не понимаешь, пока не столкнёшься с ними лицом к лицу. Я столкнулся. Лет тридцать назад, в Шотландии, остальное изложено в моём досье, и вы это знаете. И потом сталкивался не раз. Афганистан. Ирак. Саудовская Аравия — о, там их много, и они очень хорошо живут, но там они немного другие. Видел парочку и в Америке. 

— Кого?

— Насколько я слышал, их называют просто. Древние.

— Правильно ли я понимаю, — осторожно начинает Кью, — что речь о другом биологическом виде?

Бонд кивает.

— Звучит забавно, — говорит Кью. — В школе я любил Говарда Лавкрафта. Он тоже писал про Древних. Но он был писатель-фантаст.

Слова Кью, судя по всему, раздражают Бонда. 

— Судмедэкспертиза тела моего отца подшита к досье, — говорит он. — Третья глава. Изучите и скажите мне, кажется ли вам это забавным. 

Тело Эндрю Бонда, если верить отчёту коронёра, было полностью обескровлено. Кью читает: в районе шеи и тыльной стороны ладоней обнаружены гематомы, каждая диаметром в дюйм, напоминающие следы от присосок. Гематомы расположены на равном расстоянии друг от друга.

Со стороны входа в технический отдел доносится голос Мэллори.

— Вы всегда остаётесь по ночам?

— Что ж, — говорит Кью, спешно закрывая файл, — некоторые мои сотрудники работают ночные смены, и я предпочитаю оставаться с ними. 

— Здесь никого нет.

— Не в этой части нашего помещения, сэр.

Даже если Мэллори и относится к этому виду человекорептилий или каких-то Древних, убивших отца Бонда, сегодня он выглядит достаточно дружелюбным.

Впрочем, Кью смотрит на него с исследовательским интересом и заранее заготовленной здоровой долей подозрения.

— Я заметил, — говорит Мэллори, проходясь по бункеру технического отдела, — что мой отказ тогда показался вам достаточно резким.

— Ни в коем случае, сэр.

— Так или иначе, я отношусь к вашей работе с большим уважением. 

— И это совершенно взаимно, сэр.

— Вы действительно хорошо сработали во время той ситуации с Сильвой, — говорит Мэллори. — Быстро сориентировались после взлома. Предложили смелое решение — запутать его, это было неочевидно, но умно. 

— Стараюсь делать свою работу качественно. 

Мэллори подходит чуть ближе к Кью — и Кью снова замечает, что зрачки его глаз чуть похожи на змеиные, но потом они, как и в прошлый раз, становятся совершенно обычными человеческими зрачками.

— Слушайте, — говорит Мэллори. — У меня нет ни малейшего желания как-либо вам мешать — или заставлять вас думать, что я против науки. 

— Я так и не думал. 

— Почему бы нам с вами не поужинать на неделе? — спрашивает Мэллори.

Затем он — словно в качестве объяснения, — добавляет:

— Я предпочитаю искать общий язык с теми, с кем оказался в одной команде. Сохраняет массу времени, нервов, бюджетных денег, а порой и человеческих жизней, раз уж в прошлый раз мы говорили об этом. 

Он внимательно смотрит на Кью и едва заметно улыбается:

— И так вышло, что мы с вами в одной команде. 

— Что ты знаешь об М?

— То же самое, что и ты, — Таннер кладёт банановый кекс и коробочку салата с лососем и авокадо на кассу «Прет-а-Манже». — И большой капучино на обычном молоке, пожалуйста. 

Он оборачивается к Кью.

— Ты и дальше будешь жить на кофеине?

— Я не ем по утрам, — Кью прилаживает к стакану американо пластиковую крышку. Раз в неделю он переходит на кофе: к чаю организм привыкает. — Так вот. Шеф.

— Я не знаю о нём ничего специального, — говорит Таннер. — Родился-учился-женился, ну или в его случае не женился. Служил в Херефордском полку. Сделал неплохую политическую карьеру. Тори, но из адекватных. Возглавлял Комитет. Всё в его биографии. 

— Нет, — говорит Кью, — я другое имел в виду. Какое он на тебя производит впечатление?

Таннер следит взглядом за студентом-баристой, возящимся с капучинатором. 

— Пока рано говорить. 

— А предварительно?

Наконец бариста справляется с кофе, и Билл успевает забрать у него стаканчик до этого объявления на весь зал — громогласного «большойкапучинонаобычном». Хорошо хоть, тут имена не спрашивают.

— Предварительно, — говорит Таннер, — неглупого и очень порядочного человека. Для политика редкость. Ещё умеет стоять на своём и будет делать это до конца. 

— Да уж, я заметил.

— Что для нас с тобой скорее хорошо, — замечает Билл. — Твои деньги на оборудование. Мои рабочие места для людей. 

— Какая у тебя тактика?

Таннер делает глоток кофе на ходу, параллельно придержав дверь Кью.

— А какая тут может быть тактика? Только общаться и наблюдать.

Кью решает: задавать прямые вопросы Манипенни, тем более сразу после разговора с Таннером, было бы несколько неблагоразумно. 

Поэтому он просто наблюдает за ней — как она смотрит на Мэллори, как разговаривает с ним, нет ли в её взглядах, интонациях или жестах напряжения. Манипенни выглядит ровно так же, как выглядела, когда говорила с Оливией Мэнсфилд. Есть начальник, сделаем же, как он скажет. Ничего подозрительного, что подозрительно само по себе. 

Он прокручивает запись с камер наблюдения в зале суда — ещё раз и ещё. Приближает. 

— Бонд, идите сюда. 

Бонд отрывается от разглядывания автомата, который Кью пересобирает заново последние два дня.

— Сколько пуль поймал Мэллори во время той перестрелки? — спрашивает Кью.

— Я не считал.

— Четыре. 

Кью ещё раз показывает эти самые три секунды видео.

— Две должны были попасть ему в лёгкие. Одна в живот. Но мы видим у него только повязку на руке. Подумайте об этом.

— Почему я не удивлён? 

— Я проверил всё, — говорит Кью. — Он не только не дал забинтовать себе плечо. Он не обращался за помощью ни к кому в медотсеке. Даже если и обращался, это нигде не задокументировано, что странно. Ни одного упоминания ни в одной частной или государственной клинике Лондона. При ранах, которые выглядят как смертельные даже на мой взгляд человека без медицинского образования. 

— Всё ещё не верите мне? 

— Предположим, верю. Но что вы собираетесь делать?

Бонд молча показывает рукой в сторону автомата.

Кью закатывает глаза. 

— Почему я не удивлён? 

Потом они спорят где-то полчаса. 

Бонд немного напоминает Кью тех героев фантастических фильмов — “сначала убей, а потом разбирайся, что оно хотело”. Кью же за свою жизнь посмотрел и прочитал достаточно фантастики, чтобы знать, что такая тактика сработала только в “Чужом”. Они же не в фильме Ридли Скотта, а в реальной жизни — и в реальной жизни эта смелая затея грозит им в лучшем случае трибуналом и пожизненным тюремным сроком. 

К тому же, вся ситуация пробуждает у Кью некоторое любопытство — любопытство учёного. На первый взгляд, это вещи, которые не могут объяснить ни физика, ни биология. Однако Кью уверен: всякий раз, когда мы думаем, что объяснения нет, нам стоит подумать ещё раз, поусерднее — объяснение появится, когда мы по-настоящему захотим его увидеть. 

И он намерен найти это объяснение. 

— Он высосет из вас всю кровь до того, как вы соберёте тут материал для ещё одной диссертации.

— Мне неактуальна вторая диссертация, Бонд. Всё, что я хотел доказать научному сообществу, я уже доказал. К тому же, я никогда не занимался биохимией настолько серьёзно. Моих знаний достаточно, но…

— Вы слышали меня. Он вас убьёт. 

— Я не собираюсь подсыпать ему в чай полоний-210.

— Уверен, ваши друзья из “Портон-Даун” знают о более изящных ядах. 

— Нет, — говорит Кью. — Сперва я узнаю, что ему нужно и зачем он здесь. И только потом мы с вами будем действовать. 

— Идите и спросите его об этом прямым текстом. 

— Я похож на идиота?

— Прямо сейчас? — спрашивает Бонд. — Что-то есть, если честно. 

— Бонд, — говорит Кью. — Если мы с вами делаем что-то вместе, это не значит, что мы играем по вашим правилам. Вам придётся считаться с тем, что у меня могут быть другие взгляды.

Бонд смотрит на него с насмешкой. 

— Иначе? 

— Ну, иначе я буду вынужден доложить о вашем неофициальном расследовании М. Я вряд ли упомяну, что вы хотите его убить, но довольно прозрачно намекну, что вы занимаетесь разной чушью в нерабочее время — и что самое время отправить вас куда-нибудь… скажем, в Гватемалу. Там тепло. И никаких Древних. 

Насмешка в глазах Бонда сменяется презрением — он как будто взглядом хочет показать, что Кью предатель или что-то такое. 

— Ну что, — спрашивает Кью, мило улыбнувшись, — работаем вместе или как? 

Ночами он перечитывает рассказы Лавкрафта — и освежает в памяти все эти имена и названия: затонувший город Р’Льех, где во глубине вод покоится Ктулху, дочь Ктулху Ктхулла, Йог-Сотот, Азатот, посланец Азатота Ньярлатхотеп, Шуб-Ниггурат, пожирающая своих детей, Дагон и последователи его культа. 

Он пробует сопоставить в голове две эти реальности — лавкрафтовскую, с сыновьями Йог-Сотота в Данвиче, штат Массачусетс, и свою, нормальную лондонскую реальность с чаем из смешной кружки, коллекцией фантастики в книжном шкафу, ночным чтением “Реддита”, сотней соглашений о неразглашении и инструкций, окружающих каждый чих технического отдела. Ладно, сравнительно нормальную — в его реальности также присутствует ловля международных террористов, взрывы на Воксхолл-Кросс, испытания ядов с нейротоксинами, оружие за миллионы фунтов. Но тем не менее. Эти две реальности у него в голове не срастаются друг с другом. Они просто разные и должны существовать где-то порознь, не соприкасаясь. 

И тем не менее, они соприкасаются прямо сейчас. Если Бонд прав. 

(Кью почти уверен, что Бонд прав — но не во всём) 

Мэллори выбирает для встречи место, о существовании которого Кью не знал — но примерное понимание, что это за место, сразу складывается из всевозможных мелких деталей, за которые цепляется взгляд. Джентльменский клуб, вход по звонку, пароль эту неделю — “бульдог”. 

Дубовые панели на стенах, портреты каких-то аристократов, живших, судя по костюмам, в эдвардианскую эпоху. Массивные бархатные кресла. Администратор, швейцар, гардеробщики — все одинаковые джентльмены лет сорока с бледными лицами и чёрными волосами, словно клонированные. Один из джентльменов ведёт Кью наверх. 

Мэллори уже ждёт Кью — но не в зале, а в одном из небольших отдельных кабинетов. Там тоже висят портреты джентльменов, но на этот раз — не эдвардианская эпоха, а первая половина двадцатого века. Тридцатые, сороковые — мужчины со строгими взглядами и тонкими чертами лица, в двубортных костюмах. Мужественность эпохи чёрно-белого кино. Нельзя сказать, что Кью это близко. Но он может оценить.

— Вы пунктуальны, — говорит Мэллори. 

— Стараюсь не опаздывать на встречи с непосредственным руководителем. Это ваше любимое место?

— Не самое, но мне нравится тут иногда бывать. 

Официант разливает вино по их бокалам. Мэллори пробует. Кивает — коротко, царственно. Обращается к Кью:

— Взял на себя смелость выбрать нам красное. 

Красное — терпкое, насыщенное, но сбалансированное, приятные танины. Мэллори — к его чести — не читает длинную лекцию про вино, виноградник, год урожая. Кью всегда считал, что это как-то… излишне претенциозно.

Вместо этого Мэллори говорит: 

— Мне кажется, у вас есть вопросы. 

Кью немеет. 

— Если так, вам следует их задать, — говорит Мэллори.

Кью внимательно следит за выражением его лица, за движениями глаз — но ничего рептилоподобного, нечеловеческого, выходящего за пределы нормы не видит. 

— Вы позвали меня сюда не для того, чтобы лучше узнать. 

— И для этого в том числе.

Тонкая грань, чувствует Кью. Не дать Мэллори понять, что он что-то знает. Но и не строить из себя идиота — Мэллори, кажется, обладает способностью разоблачать напускной идиотизм в считанные секунды. Кью решает говорить о том, что есть — но без намёков на возможную принадлежность к Древним самого Мэллори. 

— Я всё ещё не могу понять, почему вы отказались от дополнительных исследований образцов крови Сильвы. 

— А я и не отказывался, — говорит Мэллори. — Вы можете их исследовать внутри разведки — с теми, кому действительно доверяете. Не отправляйте “внешним”. Вот и всё. 

— Без “внешних” мне дальнейшие исследования не представляются возможными.

Мэллори явно не впечатлён его ответом. 

— Вы не доверяете себе. 

Да уж, в сложившейся ситуации у него действительно есть пара причин не доверять себе. Например, полное пары вещей, которые он недавно видел, тому, что он знает о мире. 

На слове “доверие” у Кью в голове начинает вертеться новая мысль. Он обдумывает эту мысль. Мэллори явно ждёт его ответ. 

— К вопросу о доверии, — говорит Кью, сформулировав. — Вы не хотите, чтобы я подключал к исследованиям “внешних”, но, как я теперь понимаю, вполне нормально относитесь к тому, что мы продолжим возиться с этими образцами крови, и ещё, возможно, с тканями из гистологического архива. Из этого я могу сделать только один вывод. В смерти Сильвы есть какие-то обстоятельства, которые не должны узнать многие. Но почему-то вы допускаете, что их могу узнать я. Так? 

— Кью, — говорит Мэллори. — Я знаю, что вы знаете.

— Как это понимать? — спрашивает Кью, хотя он прекрасно знает, как это понимать.

— Вы были напуганы, — сказал Мэллори. — В тот момент, когда я к вам зашёл. Это можно было почувствовать. Вы стёрли данные о том, что именно изучали до этого. Вы смотрите на меня с подозрением, как и Бонд.

Имя Бонда Мэллори произносит с некоторым недовольством. Их совместная работа предсказуемо не складывается. Бонд отказывается воспринимать половину приказов со стороны нового М. Новый М назначает ему дисциплинарные взыскания — раз за разом, упорно и последовательно. На еженедельном инструктаже агентов Бонд сидит тихо, но, учитывая его-то планы, он мог бы проявить и больше актёрства. Изобразить какой-то энтузиазм, уважение, готовность следовать указаниям, чтобы послужить Короне наилучшим образом. Бонд это не делает. И с Мэллори они не ладят.  
Тем не менее, сейчас это Кью не слишком волнует. Он чувствует себя идиотом — из-за того, что никак не может понять, к чему именно Мэллори клонит. “Я знаю, что вы знаете” — туманная формулировка. 

— Теперь вы должны меня убить, верно?

Мэллори едва заметно улыбается, впервые на памяти Кью. 

— И объяснять, почему глава технического отдела разведки погиб при невыясненных обстоятельствах сразу после ужина со мной. У меня другие планы.

— Тогда будьте добры, посвятите меня в них.

— Ответить на все ваши вопросы. А после этого обсудить одну вещь, связанную с работой. Правда, к этой вещи мне придётся вас морально подготовить. 

Кью смотрит на Мэллори и начинает нервно смеяться.

Мэллори на это вообще никак не реагирует. 

— Да уж, — говорит Кью. — Не каждый день узнаёшь, что твой начальник…

— Неизвестное науке кровососущее существо, задумавшее уничтожить человечество? — спрашивает Мэллори, и в его интонации Кью чудится что-то отдалённо насмешливое. 

— А что, это в планах? — спрашивает Кью. 

Мысленно он одёргивает себя — надо же, мать твою, решил обменяться остротами с древним чудовищем, идиот. Но Мэллори его вопрос явно нравится. 

— Нет, но подозреваю, это было бы популярной версией. 

— Ладно, — говорит Кью. — Смотрите. Вы не человек. Убивать меня вы не собираетесь, если у вас, конечно, нет какой-то многоходовки, которую я всё равно не смогу предугадать, потому что у вас тут есть преимущество, вы знаете, что я знаю, и всё такое. И вы вроде как хотите рассказать мне что-то важное. 

Мэллори молчит. Лицо у него несчитываемое: то ли хочет что-то добавить, то ли сам ждёт, что последует за этим кратким пересказом их встречи, тут не угадаешь. 

Кью говорит:

— Если честно, мне надо немного прийти в себя. Пойдемте покурим. 

Кью откидывается на стену и медленно, с удовольствием затягивается.

Дорогу перед ними засыпает мокрым снежком, моментально превращающимся в воду. На дороге — ни единой машины: эта улица удивительно тихая для центра города. 

Кью протягивает сигарету Мэллори — скорее, из эксперимента: посмотреть, что будет. 

Он думает, что услышит вежливое “нет, спасибо”, однако Мэллори, кивнув в знак благодарности, соглашается. Тоже чиркает зажигалкой. Затягивается. 

Первое время они курят в полном молчании. 

Затем Кью решается. Он старается задавать этот вопрос буднично, без особого удивления, как самую естественную вещь в мире — чтобы не смутить Мэллори (наверное, у Древних есть свои грани приличия, о которых Кью не слишком знает). 

— Как вы избавились от пуль? 

— Пришёл домой и вынул ножом. Не рекомендую. 

— И дальше работали, как ни в чём ни бывало.

— Немного трамадола, немного терпения. Через два дня зажило. 

С соседней улицы доносятся мужские голоса — и Мэллори видимо напрягается, — но через секунду голоса затихают. 

— Такие, как вы, есть в разведке? — спрашивает Кью. 

— Нет. Но были годах в пятидесятых. 

Лицо Мэллори на секунду скрывается за сигаретным дымом. 

Кью продолжает: 

— А в правительстве?

— Если вы думаете, что мы все держимся вместе и прикрываем друг друга, то ошибаетесь. Но я знаю о нескольких. 

— Я понял, — говорит Кью, чуть задумчиво.

Вдруг воздух вокруг него становится чуть холоднее. В полном несоответствии с прогнозом погоды на сегодня: Кью почти уверен, что температура упала на несколько градусов. 

— Ещё вопросы? — спрашивает Мэллори.

— Зачем вам разведка?

— Затем же, зачем вам. Мне нравится думать, что где-то мои навыки могут быть полезны. 

Кью делает ещё затяжку и поворачивает голову к Мэллори. 

— И какие же навыки? 

Мэллори смотрит в ту сторону, где одна улица соединяется с другой, той, с которой только что доносились голоса, как будто пытается там кого-то засечь.

— Защищать. 

Когда они возвращаются, Кью выпивает ещё бокал, потому что сразу переключиться на обсуждение работы, как ему кажется, не выйдет. Мэллори вслушивается в тишину — похожим образом делают кошки, за ними забавно наблюдать, когда они слышат что-то, чего не слышишь ты. 

Сигареты и вино помогают Кью немного успокоится после всего, что свалилось на него в последние полчаса. Однако, ровно в тот момент, когда он чувствует, что ему наконец-то спокойнее, Мэллори произносит:

— Сдаётся мне, работу мы будем обсуждать не здесь.

И:

— Уходим. Быстро. 

На выходе из кабинета их встречает официант — тот самый, который приносил вино. 

— Отвлеки их, — говорит Мэллори.

Официант, мужчина без возраста, такой же бледный, как и швейцар, и ресепшионист, кивает — и молча показывает ладонью в конец коридора.

Чёрный ход, спрятанный за одной из картин, выводит их на соседнюю улицу. Служебная машина ждёт там.

— Быстро вы, — говорит Кью.

Мэллори на соседнем сиденьке с пару секунд гипнотизирует взглядом силуэты в окнах. Затем возвращается в реальность. 

— Попросил Гордона припарковаться на разумной дистанции. Как будто знал, что это случится. 

— Что “это”? — уточняет Кью. 

— Давайте не будем обсуждать это в машине. 

— Загадки, загадки, — передразнивает его Кью. — Куда мы едем?

— Сейчас решим. 

— Предлагаю ко мне. 

Мэллори смотрит на Кью с вежливым удивлением. Потом — тоже ехидничает:

— Рановато для первого совместного вечера, не находите? 

Кью оглядывается на водителя. Тот, судя по всему, сосредоточен на дороге — но мало ли. 

— Гордон свой, — словно прочитав мысли Кью, говорит Мэллори.

— Ваш, — уточняет Кью. 

Водитель — с редкими светлыми волосами, чуть краснеющим лицом и мощной челюстью, нормальное рабочее лицо, такие видишь на улице, таких немало в портовых городах, такие всегда работали докерами, такие каждое лето стоят в очередях на рейсы “Изи Джета” в Испанию и Турцию, да в общем-то, давайте будем честны, на таких мужчинах Англия держится, — издаёт короткий скрипучий смешок. Этот смешок его внешности совершенно не подходит — больше похоже на звуки, которые издают рептилии. 

— Гордон, больше не пугайте меня так, — говорит Кью. 

Водитель говорит — вполне человеческим, низким голосом с хрипотцой:

— Легко же вас напугать, мистер Кью. Сэр. 

Кью решает это проигнорировать. 

— Хакни-Уик, — говорит он, обозначая новое направление для Гордона как некий факт. 

Поворачивается к Мэллори. 

— Те, кто следил за вами, знают, где вы устраиваете конфиденцальные встречи. Глупо будет думать, что они не знают, где вы живёте. 

— Не сразу-то найдёшь вашу дверь.

— Именно поэтому я и предложил поговорить здесь, — отвечает Кью. 

Он — единственный на этаже, точнее, его квартира и занимает весь этаж этого дома, бывшего складского помещения девятнадцатого века. Такие покупают и переделывают под лофты, а на нижних этажах открывают кофейни со всеми возможными вкусами матча-латте, пиццерии, где на пиццу кладут всё, что по идее не должно быть на пицце, — чили кон карне, к примеру, или утку в соусе хойсин, — и крафтовые бары, где найдёшь сто сортов стаута, АПА и ИПА с дурацкими названиями. На нижнем этаже дома Кью — как раз такой бар, а ещё маленькая японская лапшичная, которую держат парень с девушкой, книжный магазин и йога-студия, заодно работающая как эзотерическая лавка: оттуда вечно валит запах благовоний, даже в нерабочие дни. 

У таких мест есть определённые плюсы. Первый — анонимность: здесь, среди вывесок, среди случайных людей, заглянувших на бранч, легко затеряться. Второй — возможность менять всё, что хочешь, лишь относительно считаясь с городскими властями и домоуправлением. Установить здесь тайком столько камер, подслушивающих устройств и сенсоров, сколько установил Кью, куда проще, чем в условной многоквартирной новостройке на набережной, или, тем более, в типичном “спаренном” доме. 

— Отойдите, — говорит Кью. — Тут сканер сетчатки глаза. 

Кошки, увидев Мэллори, устраивают истерику: Кассандра шипит, Гекуба забивается под диван. Кью шикает на них. 

— Животные меня не слишком любят, — говорит Мэллори, буднично. — И собаки любят ещё меньше, чем кошки. 

— Ничего, — отвечает Кью. — Привыкнут. 

Мэллори оглядывается.

— Много у вас тут книг.

— В этом шкафу всё, что имело отношение к моей диссертации, — говорит Кью. — В этих четырёх остальное. Математика — первая любовь, со всеми причитающимися первой любви страстями. Компьютерная наука во всех проявлениях — вторая любовь. Анализ данных, в более широком смысле, просто потому что пусть будет. Есть шкаф, посвящённый химии. Пара полок по токсикологии — особенно ими горжусь. Я начал собирать и криминалистику, с некоторых пор. Вы сами понимаете, что к некоторым вещам не подпустишь Скотланд-Ярд.

Мэллори вроде бы слушает его, но на деле же Кью кажется, что его занимает нечто совсем другое. Среди всех книг Мэллори обращает внимание на немного другую библиотеку Кью — библиотеку всего вымышленного. Комиксы. Дуглас Адамс. Брэдбери. Азимов. Лавкрафт, куда от него денешься. Лем со своими мыслящими океанами. 

— Это, думаю, не поможет нам в работе, — говорит Кью. — Чаю? 

— Нет, спасибо, — отвечает Мэллори. — Я хотел поговорить с вами о Сильве. 

— Верно ли я понял, что люди, от которых мы уходили… были как-то с ним связаны? 

— Да, — говорит Мэллори. — Они служили тому же, кому и Сильва. В этом я уверен. 

— Сильва казался мне фигурой довольно самостоятельной. 

— Они все кажутся. 

— И кому же он служил?

— А вот это нам предстоит выяснить, — говорит Мэллори. — Найти его и убить. Работа не быстрая. Возможно, займёт пару лет — они умеют прятаться. И не могу сказать, что приятная. Мне никогда не нравилось. Но занятная. 

— Так себе мотивация. 

Мэллори смотрит прямо на Кью, пристально, не мигая. 

— А какой у вас выбор?

И как бы Кью ни хотелось отвести глаза, он выдерживает этот взгляд — по наитию, потому что так, ему кажется, правильнее.

Он не боится.

— Знаете, — говорит Кью, — это не чёртовы “Звёздные войны”, где враги сожгли ферму Люка Скайуокера, и теперь ему единственное, что остаётся, так это стать джедаем. Выбор у меня есть всегда. 

Мэллори щурится. 

Кью продолжает:

— И более того, самым разумным выбором было бы не делать это. Не участвовать с вами ни в каких поисках. Все рискуют. Так или иначе. Но обычно, когда суёшься в борьбу с чем-то неведомым, твои риски возрастают. Не то чтобы у меня был опыт. Но я догадываюсь. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Мэллори, чуть насмешливо, но с едва уловимой ноткой разочарования. — Раз вы считаете, что у вас есть выбор.

— Да, — отвечает Кью. — Выбор есть. Я выбираю вам помогать — потому что если бы меня волновало только собственное благополучие, мы бы вместе не работали. 

Он садится на диван, берёт портфель, достаёт ноутбук. 

— Так давайте же займёмся делом. 

Ту ночь они проводят за проверкой всех людей и — предположительно — не-людей, с которыми мог контактировать Рауль Сильва за последние несколько лет. Во всяком случае, тех, кого Кью удалось пока найти. Мэллори уходит под утро.

На прощание Кью говорит:

— Как бы это ни обернулось, это и правда… интересно. 

— Дальше только интереснее, — отвечает Мэллори. — Поспите немного. 

И закрывает за собой дверь.

Оставшиеся пару часов Кью не спит. Он перебирает в голове всё, что произошло, и задаёт себе вопросы. К примеру — с чего он решил, что Мэллори можно доверять? Под это решение он подводит вполне рациональные причины. К примеру: Мэллори не высказывал ни малейшего желания его убить. Или: Мэллори чётко обозначил, для чего он здесь — защищать, — и судя по перестрелке во время суда над Мэнсфилд, его слова вполне подкреплены действиями. Или: кто бы ни стоял за Сильвой, этот кто-то определённо опасен. Даже если он и не древняя тварь, он международный преступник — и выследить его в интересах разведки, разведки в целом, не только Гарета Мэллори. 

Однако помимо этих причин существует и другое объяснение, совершенно иррациональное. Кью не любит такие объяснения — они звучат дурацки, и часто не выдерживают проверки реальностью. Но тем не менее. 

Что-то заставляет Кью чувствовать, что Мэллори можно доверять. 

“Пять трупов в Южном Кенсингтоне: полиция ведёт расследование” 

Мэллори присылает ему ссылку на новость с Би-Би-Си без каких-либо комментариев. Кью проверяет адрес — название места никто не называет, но это ровно тот же адрес, по которому он пришёл на встречу вчера ровно в девять вечера. 

Кью чуть было не давится Эрл Греем. 

“Вы знаете, кто?” — отправляет он. 

“Друг,” — отвечает Мэллори. 

“Сочувствую,” — подумав, пишет Кью. 

Мэллори читает сообщение, но оставляет без ответа. 

Кью успокаивает себя — во всяком случае, им повезло вовремя скрыться. Похоже, даже Мэллори не знал, что ситуация настолько быстро наберёт обороты. 

В углу у Вильерса с ассистентами назревает перепалка.

— Мать вашу, — говорит Вильерс, — Харрисон, Милишевич, Фордэм, вам троим было поручено следить за 007 ночью. Три человека. Всего на одну ночь. Три. Повторяю, три. Три квалифицированных сотрудника, на обучение которых разведка потратила… 

Своего рода домашний арест, вернее даже, коммендантский час — одна из мер, которую наложили на Бонда. Когда Бонд не на миссиях, он обязан находиться в ведомственной квартире строго с десяти тридцати вечера до восьми утра.“Во избежание инцидентов,” — как это сказал Мэллори. Обычно перемещения Бонда отслеживает Кью — но на тот вечер, зная, что выпьет, он перепоручил эту работу Вильерсу, а Вильерс, по всей видимости, Харрисону, Милишевичу и Фордэму сразу. И вышло то, что вышло.

Кью готовится было отчитать Вильерса при всех — однако то, что он слышит, заставляет его наплевать на мелкие дисциплинарные вопросы и даже на средние менеджерские вопросы, вроде “кто кому что должен передоверять”. 

— Вот какого, извините, чёрта агент 007 находился в Южном Кенсингтоне, когда квартиру ему выдали в Челси, объясните мне, пожалуйста?

— Какого чёрта вы это сделали? — спрашивает Кью.

Бонд явно не испытывает никаких угрызений совести.

— Будете ругать меня за то, что я нарушил режим?

— Нет, — говорит Кью. — Просто скажу, что отказываюсь помогать вам в ваших расследованиях. Потому что вы делаете всё, что взбредёт вам в голову, и даже не думаете меня предупредить. Это не командная работа. 

— Вы ложитесь под Мэллори, наплевав на всё, что знаете. Это не командная работа. 

— Я был с вами абсолютно честен, когда сказал, что сперва хочу понять, что он хочет, — отвечает Кью. — И раз уж на то пошло, раздеваться для этого мне не потребовалось. 

Отчасти это попытка подколоть Бонда, отчасти — защититься: Кью отвратительна сама мысль, что Бонд думает, будто его можно купить. Или обаять за один вечер проникновенным разговором о том, как надо спасать мир. Он не идиот. 

Он никогда не делает то, что сам не выбирал. 

— И что же? — спрашивает Бонд, издевательски серьёзно. — Удалось?

— Да, — говорит Кью. — Он хочет то же самое, что и вы. А я хочу, чтобы вы двое, наконец, услышали друг друга. И вспомнили, что вы работаете в одном ведомстве. 

— Иначе? — спрашивает Бонд. 

— Иначе я не делаю ничего. 

Бонд встаёт с парковой скамейки и произносит, как-то ядовито:

— Вы наивны. 

По одному из деревьев карабкается некрупная, грязно-серого цвета белка.

Кроме них в парке больше нет никого.

— Подождите, — произносит Кью. — Вы говорили, что тут не бывает никаких белок. 

Бонд оборачивается — есть в этом движении что-то от хищной кошки. На ходу выхватывает пистолет. 

Кью просто замирает — у него нет ведомственного оружия, и, в общем-то и целом, вариантов в этой ситуации тоже. Только бежать, что значит бросить тут Бонда. 

Белка — к тому моменту она превратилась в существо, не похожее на белку, но отдалённо напоминающее человека количеством рук и ног, — получает три пули в череп, одну за другой. 

За несколько секунд до того, как первая пуля вышибает этой не-белке мозги, её горло сдавливает чьё-то склизкое и чёрное щупальце толщиной с мужскую руку. Кости хрустят. Тело — с половиной вытянутого черепа и сломанной шеей, — оседает на парковую дорожку. 

Между деревьев показывается Мэллори — выглядящий как обычно, в костюме и пальто. 

— Вау, — говорит Кью. — Однако. 

Он обводит взглядом Бонда и Мэллори: один с пистолетом, другой на первый взгляд совершенно безоружен, но, вероятно, только на первый взгляд. 

— Всё ещё не хотите договориться? — спрашивает Кью. 

Потом это всё чуть было не перерастает в спор о том, кто на самом деле убил неведомую тварь в парке. Точнее, нет, не спор. Не то чтобы Бонд агрессивный спорщик — он просто упрямо стоит на своём. Мэллори, видимо, на первой минуте догадывается, что этот разговор может продолжаться и полчаса, и час. Он наклоняется к трупу, сосредоточенный — Кью, наверное, не слишком опытен в таких делах, но ему противно смотреть на размозжённую голову, и он отводит глаза. 

— Нет времени, — говорит Мэллори. — Соседи слышали выстрелы. 

— А… кхм… это? — спрашивает Кью, кивая на мертвеца, под которым расплывается лужа крови густо-фиолетового цвета.

— Гордон съест, — говорит Мэллори, таким тоном, словно это в порядке вещей.

Только когда они выходят на улицу, ведущую к одному из основных входов в бункер, Кью всё же спрашивает, стараясь сохранить некоторую долю деликатности:

— Кажется, вы сказали “съест”? 

Мэллори отвечает: 

— У каждого свои вкусы. 

— Кто бы это ни был, я знал, что они будут стараться, — говорит Мэллори.

Бонд вытягивает ноги в кресле.

— Виски есть?

— Виски нет, — говорит Кью. — Есть пиво. И печенье. И безглютеновые хлебцы, но эти конкретные на вкус как картонка, так что не рекомендую.

— Контраст, однако, — замечает Мэллори.

— Иногда веду здоровый образ жизни, иногда снимаю стресс. 

— Сегодня его печеньем не снимешь, — отзывается Бонд из кресла. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Кью. — Скажите, я ведь могу оставить вас двоих наедине? Вы друг друга не убьёте? 

Повисает молчание.

Потом Мэллори говорит:

— Минут пятнадцать продержимся. 

Кью кажется, он даже научился распознавать его шутки — Мэллори произносит их с особенно серьёзным лицом. 

Кью возвращается с тремя видами рамена, гёдза — с креветками, со свининой и с овощами, — и такояки. То есть шариками из осьминога, которые намеренно ставит подальше от Мэллори. 

— Спасибо, — говорит Мэллори. — Это очень кстати. 

Гладкое чёрное щупальце — чуть потоньше, чем то, которое Кью увидел в парке, — тянется к палочкам и миске. Кью следит за щупальцем. Кажется, что оно растёт из руки Мэллори, из запястья — однако в ту же секунду Мэллори берёт палочки в руки, и щупальце втягивается в кожу, как будто его и не было. 

— Не хотел вас смущать.

— Меня уже ничем не смутишь. 

— Они удобные, — говорит Мэллори. — Но не всем нравятся. 

— Японцы про них порно рисуют, — зачем-то комментирует Кью. 

Теперь, наверное, он смутил Мэллори. 

Но Мэллори не успевает ему ничего ответить: из кухни доносится звук открывающейся дверцы холодильника, звон бутылок и затем голос Бонда. 

— Выбор такой, — говорит Бонд. — “Похищение человеков инопланетянами” или “Тварь из чёрной лагуны”. “Жидкий Армагеддон” забираю себе. Кью, кто вообще так назвал пиво? 

— 007, — отзывается Кью с дивана, — на нижней полке есть ещё “Жидкий Армагеддон”. 

Он поворачивается к Мэллори — словно чувствуя свою необходимость объясниться:

— Шотландское пиво крепостью в шестьдесят пять градусов. Купил из эксперимента. 

— Для Армагеддона рановато, — говорит Мэллори. — Но давайте посмотрим, как оно. 

Так проходит второй вечер их совместной работы — Кью ищет новые и новые контакты Сильвы, Бонд под шумок съедает все гёдза с креветками, Мэллори демонстративно игнорирует шарики из осьминога и вежливо отказывается, когда Бонд протягивает ему тарелку. Потом разговор заходит о том существе в парке. 

— Я вот сейчас подумал, — говорит Кью, — что мы зря сразу избавились от трупа. Можно бы было забрать его на исследование. В закрытую лабораторию. Я бы провернул.

— Мы спешили, — отвечает Мэллори, вылавливая из рамена кусочек мяса. 

Вокруг палочек обернулось щупальце, ещё более тонкое, чем два предыдущих. Обернулось почти изящно, отмечает Кью про себя.

— Если вам это поможет, я взял образец, — говорит Мэллори. — Немного шерсти и крови. 

— Когда вы успели?

— Тогда, в парке, — отвечает Мэллори, как если бы это было нечто самоочевидное. 

Где-то час спустя Бонд всё же поднимает этот вопрос. 

— Итак, — говорит он. — Вы все не заодно. Древние не помогают друг другу. 

— Теперь предлагаю вам сказать мисс Манипенни, что все темнокожие на одно лицо. 

— У всех геев есть тайное лобби, — соглашается Кью. — Очень удобно. 

Кью не то чтобы симпатизирует древним чудовищам, сложно им симпатизировать, особенно после событий, которые он наблюдал последние два дня. Однако подобные комментарии кажутся Кью слегка… дискриминирующими. 

— Кстати, — спрашивает Бонд, абсолютно невинно, — мисс Манипенни знает? 

— Я берегу её психику, — говорит Мэллори и, прежде, чем Бонд успевает съязвить в ответ, добавляет: 

— И строго говоря, Древними можно назвать только Йог-Сотота и компанию. 

— Например, — спрашивает Кью, — Ктулху, спящий во Р’Льехе? 

— Насколько я знаю, он не спит, а давно умер. 

— Если Древние — они, — говорит Бонд, — кто тогда вы? 

Воздух вокруг становится чуть холоднее — такое уже было, тогда, прошлым вечером. 

— Человек, — совершенно спокойно говорит Мэллори. — С некоторой примесью не совсем человеческих кровей. Я так привык о себе думать. 

— И сколько таких, как вы?

— Столько же, сколько и таких, как вы, — отвечает Мэллори. — Гены, как вы, наверное, знаете, не повторяются. У каждого свой набор мутаций. Но если вы о том, сколько полукровок, то их большинство. 

— Сильва полукровка?

— Думаю, что да. Его биография на это указывает. Мать — весьма необычная женщина. Не зря они закрыли её в психиатрической лечебнице до самой смерти. 

—У вас тоже кто-то… необычный? — спрашивает Бонд.

Вопрос-проверка. Вопрос — “покажи-мне-из-какого-ты-теста”. 

— Да, — признаёт Мэллори, сухо и без тени смущения. — Прапрадед увлёкся оккультизмом. В то время было модно — каждый второй считал себя мистиком и собирал магические салоны. Но мой прапрадед, пожалуй, слишком увлёкся — последствия были ощутимые. Так что “необычные” у меня в роду со времён королевы Виктории. 

После того инцидента в парке нападений больше нет — однако Мэллори говорит, что это временное затишье.

— Сколько оно может продлиться? — спрашивает Кью.

Мэллори отвечает неопределённо: 

— Может, месяц. Может, год.

Он появляется вечером в квартире Кью пару раз в неделю. Один раз приносит много коробок с едой на вынос, но из “Нобу”. Другой раз извиняется и говорит, что не успел. Кью спрашивает, не имеет ли Мэллори ничего против доставки из ближайшего индийского. 

— Скажете тоже, — говорит Мэллори. 

— Ну мало ли, — отвечает Кью. — Вдруг вы не в настроении, чтобы есть карри. 

— Карри нет, бирьяни да. 

Исследования крови и шерсти не дают им ощутимых результатов. Бонд отправляется на миссии по следам тех, кого мог знать Сильва — без толку. Мэллори и Кью пробуют эль под названием “Похищение человеков инопланетянами” (так себе) и стаут “Тварь из чёрной лагуны” (нормально, даже хорошо). “Жидкий Армагеддон” после пары дегустаций негласно становится напитком 007. В конце-то концов, с удовольствием эту тягучую маслянистую тёмную дрянь могут пить только шотландцы. 

В один из дней Мэллори спрашивает, почему Кью назвал кошек Гекубой и Кассандрой.

— Были ещё Лаодика и Поликсена, но я раздал котят.

— Нетипичный выбор.

— Мама была профессором классической филологии. 

Мэллори не задаёт уточняющих вопросов. 

Позже Кью видит его разглядывающим их единственную с мамой фотографию, которую Кью оставил в квартире — там Кью где-то восемь, маме, ну, тридцать пять от силы, молодая и красивая, стриженая, как Джейми Ли Кёртис в “Рыбке по имени Ванда”. 

— Год, наверное, восемьдесят восьмой, — говорит Кью.

— Всё не верится, что вам так мало лет.

— Ну как мало, — пытается пошутить Кью. — Цукерберг моложе, и про него фильм сняли. 

— Своё вы ещё возьмёте. 

Это неожиданно — и немного отличается от тех сдержанных похвал, которые Кью иногда слышал от Мэллори раньше. Кью хочется сменить тему. 

— Что вы делали в восемьдесят восьмом?

— Служил в спецназе. Мне было двадцать шесть. 

— Зачем вы пошли в спецназ? После Оксфорда-то. 

— Мне хотелось. Это то, что я делал лучше всего. 

— Это риск — о вас могли узнать что-то, что вы не хотели бы рассказывать.

— С медосмотрами было непросто. Выкручивался. Но лучше всех прошёл вступительное испытание — это, наверное, сыграло роль. 

— То самое, о котором легенды ходят? 

Мэллори улыбается. 

— В чём-то мне повезло с генами. Легче выдерживать марш-броски. 

Их жизнь в разведке, в будни, в рабочее время — совершенно другая. Кью наводит порядок в техническом отделе. Мало-помалу ему удаётся вбить в голову даже ветеранам разведки, что его распоряжения следует выполнять безоговорочно. Мало-помалу он автоматизирует часть процессов, набирает сильных молодых инженеров, вводит агентам систему отчётности, которая заставила бы сдавать оборудование в срок и бережно относиться к опытным образцам (новые правила не соблюдает лишь Бонд). 

Бонда высвобождают из-под домашнего ареста — точнее, разрешают делать по ночам всё, что ему взбредёт в голову, — ближе к Рождеству. Мэллори говорит, что это подарок. Бонд в ответ язвит, разумеется, но как-то беззлобно. Они с Мэллори терпят друг друга — как два человека, которые волей случая делают общее дело. В их отношениях нет особого доверия — но ситуацию уравновешивает то, что Кью в разумной степени доверяет каждому из них, по одиночке, а они доверяют Кью. 

Мэллори завоевывает доверие своих новых сотрудников аккуратно, постепенно — не так, что про него можно было бы сказать “слишком старается”, но и не так, чтобы можно было сказать “да ему плевать, пришёл подмять нас всех под себя”. Он слушает и даже прислушивается, но не прогибается. Идёт на уступки в мелочах, но в общем и целом выстраивает железную систему субординации. Кью отмечает два параллельных процесса: Мэллори побаиваются, но при этом же к нему привыкают как к “своему”. 

Впрочем, этот Мэллори — тот, кого он каждый день видит в бункере Черчилля, — несколько отличается от того Мэллори, который два раза в неделю приезжает в Хакни-Уик, поднимается и заходит, предварительно позвонив в дверь (Кью настроил сканеры сетчатки так, что они распознают и глаза Мэллори, так что по-хорошему, звонить не нужно, но видимо, начальник просто не любит являться без предупреждения). Этот же Мэллори потирает виски кончиками пальцев, когда думает. Молча, не мигая, наблюдает за Кью, пока тот сидит за ноутбуком. Периодически приносит Кью какие-то странные издания, которые нигде не были оцифрованы — все они на латыни, чему Кью не удивляется, потому что Кью вообще ничему не удивляется. 

— У меня школьные знания латыни, — говорит Кью.

— У меня тоже школьные, — говорит Мэллори. — Всю душу ей вынули. 

Порой Кью читает сам, порой Мэллори сидит и терпеливо переводит. В основном это подробные перечни свойств отдельных существ, их родства друг с другом, внешности, количества щупалец, зубов, копыт, способности перемещаться между реальностями (возможность существования множественных реальностей, кстати, Кью не удивляет, он слишком любит физику, чтобы удивляться таким вещам). Отдельные фрагменты Мэллори опускает — говорит, что там слишком подробно описываются “некоторые алхимические процедуры”, и что они с Кью собрались тут не для того, чтобы травить друг другу байки, а чтобы делать дело. 

— Мы точно не собираемся вызывать никаких демонов? — спрашивает Кью.

— Мы же не идиоты, чтобы вызывать демонов в черте города, — отвечает Мэллори.

Одно из чёрных щупалец швыряет Гекубе игрушку-мышь. 

На третий месяц поисков они собирают огромное количество информации, но ни один факт не приводит их ни на шаг ближе к человеку, стоявшему за Раулем Сильвой. Образцы, которые Джеймс Бонд привозит из поездок, не похожи друг на друга — кровь не совпадает. Абсолютно разные существа, везде, и не поймёшь, как они связаны. 

Кью смотрит на экран ноутбука с ненавистью. 

— Сказать, что я недоволен результатами, значит, ничего не сказать

Мэллори кладёт перед ним ещё одну стопку распечаток, опять латынь, латынь, латынь.

— Наберитесь терпения.

Кью ощущает себя кем-то вроде неудачливого средневекового чернокнижника. Такого, который всё пытается призвать Сатану, но без толку. 

За последнее время они создали восхитительную, стройную классификацию существ, огромную базу данных, где есть всё, связанное со всем биоматериалом, который у них есть, отследили перемещания отдельных международных преступников, у которых можно заподозрить “необычное” происхождение, но это ничего им не дало. 

—Во всяком случае, — шутит Кью, — эта штука имеет образовательную ценность. Вдруг однажды в университетах начнут изучать демонологию. 

Кью простраивает модели множественных реальностей и того, как именно и в каких местах реальности могли бы соприкасаться друг с другом. На это уходит несколько недель без сна. Он недоволен работой — могло бы быть и тоньше, и точнее, но у физиков на разработку теорий уходят годы, а он сидит и что-то там прикидывает у себя на диване, и времени не то чтобы много. По-хорошему, никто и не знает, сколько у него на самом деле времени. 

— Вы увлекающийся человек, — замечает Мэллори. — И вы талантливы. 

— Ну я, скажем так, не Стивен Хокинг, — отвечает Кью. — Но на основе этого мы… в теории-то, сможем сделать предсказание. Где будет очередной разрыв. Откуда они полезут. 

Кью вздрагивает — щупальце ложится ему на плечо. Но потом почти сразу исчезает.

Кью замечает за Мэллори такую черту — тот предпочитает окружать себя узким кругом людей, которых тщательно проверяет. Гордон Хёрст служил с ним в спецназе и до сих пор иногда, словно по старой привычке, называет его “полковник”. Совершенно случайно Мэллори упоминает, что экономка работает у него с середины девяностых — и Кью совершенно точно уверен, что она тоже из “необычных”. Как и личный врач, который таки существует. “Проверенные контакты” Мэллори в правительстве оказываются его итонскими и оксфордскими товарищами. Даже в джентльменском клубе среди погибших был “друг”. Кью не знает, входит ли он в этот узкий круг — или только подобрался чуть ближе. Мэллори по-прежнему рассказывает ему не всё. К примеру, Кью знает, что за последние пару месяцев Мэллори четыре раза был на Хайгейтском кладбище, что никак ему не объяснил. После каждого из визитов Мэллори возвращался мрачнее прежнего. 

— Привет из Данвича, штат Массачусетс.

— Спасибо, я вижу, что вы в Данвиче. У меня только один вопрос — почему? Вы должны были быть в Бостоне. 

— Один старый друг подвёз, — говорит Бонд. — Устроил экскурсию по Новой Англии. 

— Почему Данвич? — спрашивает Кью.

— Прекрасный городишко, о котором писал ваш любимый Говард Лавкрафт. Гуляю по его маршруту. 

— Вы знаете что-то, о чём мы с М не знаем, и молчите? 

— Я знаю что-то, что совершенно не касается М, — говорит Бонд.

— Или у нас всё прозрачно, или мы не сотрудничаем.

— Кью, — говорит Бонд. — Я много не прошу. Просто следите за мной ближайшие пару дней. Нужна будет помощь — я пошлю сигнал. 

— Как я вызову вам помощь, когда вы занимаетесь несанкционированным расследованием на территории США? 

— У меня есть контакт в ЦРУ, — отвечает Бонд. — Зовут Феликс Лейтер. Он… примерно в курсе.

Кью хочет оторвать ему голову — какие, мать его, контакты в ЦРУ, почему американец в курсе того, чем Бонд решил заняться в нерабочее время. 

— Вы понимаете, как это звучит? — спрашивает Кью.

— Я пришлю вам открытку из Бостона, — говорит Бонд и отключается.

Бонд пропадает с радаров на двадцать минут ровно в три часа ночи по лондонскому времени. 

Кью пробует отследить его сам — без толку. 

Ещё через пять минут Кью приходит сообщение: “нужна помощь”. 

“Данвич?” — спрашивает Кью.

Бонд вместо ответа присылает ему геолокацию — не Данвич, а небольшой городишко в том же штате под названием Инсмут, в нескольких часах езды. 

И пишет: “Лейтер. Срочно”. 

Чтобы объяснить Феликсу Лейтеру, что происходит, много времени не требуется. 

— Вы же должны быть в Лэнгли, — походя замечает Кью.

— Что же, — отвечает Лейтер густым басом. — Вам повезло, что я сегодня не в Лэнгли. И этому придурку тоже. 

— Итак, — говорит Мэллори. — У меня была часовая беседа с коллегами из ЦРУ. Они хотели бы узнать, что вы — и их сотрудник — делали в городе Инсмуте, находящемся в нескольких часах езды от Бостона. Мне тоже как минимум любопытно.

— Личное дело, — отвечает Бонд.

— Занимаетесь личными делами за госсчёт и в ущерб национальной безопасности?

Кью не понимает, какого чёрта он при этом присутствует. 

— Молчу о том, что благодаря вашим личным делам делый город оказался просто сожжён.

— Это довольно противный городишко, я бы не расстраивался.

— Погибли люди.

— Никто не погиб, — неожиданно говорит Бонд. — Город был пустой. Если там кто-то и оставался, их сожрали лет сорок назад. Я видел весьма лежалые трупы. И почему-то — почему-то — никто из наших американских коллег даже об этом не думал. Забавно, не находите? 

— И что же вы нашли в Инсмуте? Или в соседнем Данвиче, откуда в последний раз связывались с Кью? 

Бонд медлит. Потом отвечает:

— Мой отец ездил в Америку за три месяца до смерти. И он посещал Данвич. А к Инсмуту меня привели… правильные вопросы. 

— Как именно ваши семейные обстоятельства связаны с работой? — спрашивает Мэллори. 

Бонд достаёт из кармана маленькую, выцветшую фотокарточку. Показывает Мэллори, затем Кью. На фотографии — женщина, в которой Кью узнаёт молодую Оливию Мэнсфилд.

— А вот так, — говорит Бонд. — Это я нашёл в Данвиче. 

Дальше вечер превращается в хаос, хоть хаос и весьма структурированный. Мэллори короткими фразами отдаёт по телефону рапоряжения Таннеру: срочно выводить из Америки Лэнгстона, Хьюза, жену Лэнгстона тоже, затем — в течение двух недель, чтобы было не так явно, — Мейзел. Может, и Гаванде, которую отправили в Штаты совсем недавно, и Невилла с Подольски — тут по ситуации, если вдруг запахнет слежкой. 

Манипенни осторожно заглядывает в кабинет со словами “сэр, тут звонят из Скотланд-Ярда”.

— Если они про ту ситуацию, то у вас есть контакт, с которым надо связаться, — говорит Мэллори, не убирая телефон от уха. — Кью, будьте добры, помогите Таннеру. Я не знаю, что после такого ждать от американцев. 

Остаток вечера Кью проходит в техническом отделе — с кураторами, которых он срочно вызывает на совещание, — потом на связи с агентами. Лэнгстоны и Хьюз должны покинуть Штаты этой же ночью — уж лучше пусть американцы решат, что они в чём-то замечены, чем задержат их и начнут использовать как рычаг, чтобы выжать из Мэллори побольше информации. 

Кью и раньше слушали — нравится или не нравится, тем, кто работает в техотделе, пришлось слушать его и считаться с его словами, чтобы сохранить работу. С тех пор, как Кью пришёл на эту должность прошлой осенью, у него всегда выходило обосновать отделу кадров необходимость увольнения тех, кто не выдаёт результат. Но сегодня Кью отдаёт приказы тем же ледяным тоном, который уже где-то слышал. Никто не решается спорить. 

— И как вы относитесь к произошедшему?

Кью сидит перед Мэллори в пижаме. 

С некоторых пор Мэллори стал оставаться у него на ночь. Он не спит, просто всматривается в окно, как будто чего-то ждёт, и всегда держит наготове пистолет. Еду приносит Гордон. Было дело, спустившись покурить, Кью заметил Гордона — обычно молчаливого, — за стойкой в лапшичной, с миской рамена, за разговором с хозяевами. Кью предположил, что Гордон несёт здесь дозор не просто так — но не стал задавать лишних вопросов. 

Мэллори забирает у Кью бутылку “Твари из чёрной лагуны”, мягко, но уверенно.

— У вас будет похмелье.

— Мне не семнадцать, — говорит Кью.

— Это третья за вечер.

— Сегодня можно. Экстренная ситуация.

— Таких экстренных ситуаций ещё знаете, сколько будет. 

— Не знаю, — говорит Кью. — Чем больше я узнаю, тем острее понимаю, как мало знаю. 

— Это нормально, — говорит Мэллори. В его голосе слышится что-то успокаивающее. 

Кью смотрит на его шею.

Щупальце ложится Кью на ладонь. Оно сухое и приятно прохладное, с маленькими присосками. 

— Я не знаю, во что мы себя втянули, — говорит Кью.

Мэллори кривится.

— Вот только не это, не сейчас. Вредно для боевого духа. 

Щупальце, тем не менее, никуда не девается с ладони Кью. 

Кью усмехается.

— Я не знаю, во что мы себя втянули, — повторяет он. — Но я же не говорил, что мне не нравится. 

Щупальце пропадает. 

— У вас осталось четыре часа на сон, — говорит Мэллори.

Кью спит два — и ему снится всякая чушь, в которой он толком и не разобрался. 

Когда он просыпается, он видит, как Мэллори сидит на диване совершенно неподвижно.

Кью зевает. 

— Дороговато обходится Короне мой телохранитель.

— Это хобби, — отвечает Мэллори. — Как видите, я занимаюсь им только в нерабочее время.

Кью садится перед ним на ковёр, поджав ноги. 

Мэллори не сводит с него взгляда.

Кажется, что-то происходит — что-то с одной стороны, совершенно объяснимое и логичное, а с другой, не слишком. Речь даже не о том, что Мэллори из какого-то другого мира, или о том, что он начальник Кью — Кью просто не может уложить в голове то, что чувствует.

В комнате становится теплее — как будто не конец ферваля со всеми прелестями лондонского отопления в старых домах, а июль за окном. 

— Идите спать, — говорит Мэллори.

Кью улыбается и, конечно, никуда не уходит.

Он поправляет волосы. 

— Мы так и будем смотреть друг на друга?

Мэллори отвечает — будто бы что-то признаёт, нехотя:

— Как будто у нас есть выбор.

— Выбор есть всегда. 

— Разумеется, — говорит Мэллори. — Но некоторые вещи лучше не выбирать. Потому что это придёт к последствиям, которые нам не понравятся. 

— А откуда вы знаете, к каким именно последствиям это приведёт? — спрашивает Кью. 

— Я могу догадываться, — отвечает Мэллори.

Кью встаёт с ковра.

— Ладно. 

У дверей спальни он оборачивается к Мэллори — и всё-таки говорит:

— В математике есть такая область, поиск решений в неопределённости. Если очень грубо и очень вкратце, то в любой момент следует выбирать ту точку, которая гарантирует вам максимальный выигрыш в будущем. Но точка ожидаемого максимального выигрыша всё время меняется. И задача эта оказывается настолько сложна, что она заняла бы бесконечное количество времени. Однако, поскольку мы не обладаем бесконечным количеством времени, мы, соответственно, и не знаем идеальную стратегию. 

— Кью, — говорит Мэллори. — Не нужно быть математиком, чтобы знать, что нам с вами не стоит спать друг с другом. 

Запасные костюмы и галстуки Мэллори в шкафу у Кью, потусторонний водитель Мэллори, ужинающий в лапшичной под домом Кью и, как выясняется, теперь заглядывающий в йога-студию — поздороваться с местной инструкторшей лет пятидесяти. Вино, которое выбрал Мэллори — для тех вечеров, когда никому не хочется пить “Жидкий Армагеддон” и “Тварь из чёрной лагуны”. Стопки книг и средневековых трактатов на латыни. Коллекция образцов крови, шерсти, мягких тканей, которой позавидовали бы Шерлок Холмс, доктор Ватсон и инспектор Лестрейд вместе взятые. 

Мэллори врастает в жизнь Кью, становится её естественным элементом — но вместе с этим и ускользает, стоит Кью сказать что-то чуть более прямо, чем они привыкли.

Мэллори ускользает от него — но не перестаёт появляться и оставаться на ночь, как он сам это объясняет, “по разумным причинам”. 

Они просто меньше общаются, вот и всё.

В тот вечер Мэллори снова приезжает к Кью с кладбища — Кью видит это, хоть никто с ним такие вещи и не проговаривает, никто ничего ему не объясняет. 

Мэллори аккуратно вешает пальто. Коротко здоровается с Кью — как будто приходит не к нему в гости, а на дозор, на службу. 

Кью не выдерживает.

— Вам не кажется, что это несколько некомфортная ситуация? 

— Хотите, чтобы меня подменил Гордон?

— 007 вы отпускаете без охраны.

— 007 умеет обращаться с пистолетом лучше, чем вы. А в разорванном на куски виде вы не будете очень полезны. 

— Я и так не то чтобы очень полезен. Мы тут должны заниматься прикладной демонологией, а у меня явно получается теоретическая. 

Он было почти добавляет: “так что давайте это прекратим”. Но Мэллори останавливает его на полуслове. 

— Это моя задача — найти вашим теориям практическое применение. И да. Чисто теоретически…

Мэллори выделяет слово “теоретически” особой интонацией.

— Так вот, чисто теоретически, та модель, которую вы построили. Она должна предсказывать те разрывы, которые потенциально могут случиться. Но можем ли мы пойти от обратного?

— Что вы имеете в виду? — спрашивает Кью.

— Попробовать посмотреть, какие именно разрывы уже могли произойти. Десять, двадцать, тридцать лет назад.

— Теоретически, — говорит Кью, передразнивая Мэллори, — да. 

— Данвич, штат Массачусетс, восьмидесятый.

Бонд стоит посреди кухни с бутылкой “Жидкого Армагеддона”. 

— Это меня не удивляет.

Кью продолжает зачитывать:

— Шотландия, восьмидесятый, три месяца спустя. Примерно то же место, где были убиты ваши родители. 

— Тоже предсказуемо. 

— Швейцарские Альпы, где-то конец восьмидесятых. Я проверил новости. Там была лавина. Дата, время и место сопадают с датой, временем и местом, упомянутыми в одной из глав вашего личного дела. Та самая часть, посвящённая гибели вашего приёмного отца, мистера Оберхаузера.

— И его сына Франца, — добавляет Мэллори

Теперь они стали заканчивать друг за друга фразы, думает Кью. Восхитительно. 

— Оберхаузер мёртв и похоронен, — отрезает Бонд. — Я видел его тело. 

Кью отвечает: 

— Мне удалось найти записи судмедэксперта, занимавшегося вскрытием этого самого тела. Внимательный был швейцарец. И добросовестный. Жаль, повесился в сумасшедшем доме. 

Тут Бонд перестаёт с ним спорить — и даже отставляет бутылку.

Кью поправляет очки.

— Вещество, которое он обнаружил в теле Франца Оберхаузера — он также по ряду причин отказывался называть это кровью, — по химическому составу полностью совпадает с веществом, обнаруженным на стенах закрытого джентльменского клуба в южном Кенсингтоне. 

— Более того, — говорит Мэллори, — могила Франца Оберхаузера была разрыта через несколько месяцев после похорон. И на крышке гроба обнаружены царапины, оставленные человеческими ногтями. Да и ломали крышку явно изнутри. Вопрос этот местная полиция замяла. Что теперь скажете? 

— Скажу, что я не знаю, что сказать, — говорит Бонд.

И:

— У меня тоже есть вопрос. Я был там. Я бы узнал Франца Оберхаузера даже двадцать с лишним лет спустя. Но я не увидел там никого даже отдалённо похожего.

— Думаю, — отвечает Мэллори, — что у того, кто там был, много лиц. И имя, с которым он родился — далеко не Франц Оберхаузер. И он приходил не за мной и Кью, а за вами. 

Мэллори говорит это так, словно он сам только что понял то, что очень сильно не хотел бы понимать. Он смотрит куда-то в окно. 

— Что вас заставило так подумать? 

Кью задаёт Мэллори этот вопрос, когда Бонд говорит, что хотел бы обмозговать ситуацию в одиночестве, и исчезает куда-то — как обещает, “на полчаса”. 

Мэллори наливает себе вина. 

— Он рос с Бондом. Он знал Бонда. Он легко дал нам с вами уйти. Никакой погони. Даже Гордон не заметил ничего подозрительного. А у него нюх. 

— То есть.

— Я защищал вас, — говорит Мэллори. — А вероятно, должен был Бонда. И мой старый друг погиб зря. 

— Но откуда он знал, что Бонд будет именно там?

— Знал, кто я. Догадался, что Бонд начнёт следить за мной. 

— Почему он не пытался убить Бонда после?

— Пытался. Подослал кого-то из своих. Сам пошёл зализывать раны. Мой друг его заметно ослабил. 

Кью вспоминает одинаковых людей с восковыми лицами. Потом — фотографию одного из погибших, архивы Скотланд-Ярда, к которым получал доступ две недели правдами и неправдами. “Сэр Джулиан Рис-Могг, ресторатор и филантроп, тысяча девятьсот шестидесятого года рождения”. Ни официант, ни швейцар, ни ресепшионист среди погибших не упоминались — они словно пропали. Но выглядели они все ровно так же, что и мужчина на фотографии. 

Кью не находит никаких других слов, кроме как:

— Мне… жаль? 

— До недавнего времени я думал, что моего друга убить невозможно, — говорит Мэллори. — Он, знаете ли, пережил крестовые походы. Столетнюю войну. Было дело, его закололи как жуткую тварь, крадущую девственниц. Потом упыри вышли из моды, в моду вошли чернокнижники, его сожгли на костре пару раз как колдуна, которым он никогда не был. Он всегда говорил, что это было сфабрикованное дело. Потом он записался в армию добровольцем. В тридцать девятом. Со скуки. Любил рассказывать, что немцы всё очень удивлялись, почему он не умирает. Когда ему надоело играть с немцами… ладно, он никогда это не рассказывал, но с тех пор он почему-то никогда не воевал и войну ненавидел. 

Кью впервые слышит, как он рассказывает о ком-то или чем-то так много. В комнате снова теплеет. 

— Как вы познакомились?

— Мне было семнадцать. Отец привёл меня в то место, куда я привёл вас. Ровно в тот кабинет, кстати. Джулиан сразу сказал, что я малолетний идиот, и тоже захочу пойти воевать, и что никому от этого лучше не будет. “Этот парень оставить за собой пятьдесят трупов в Белфасте, а толку”. 

— Он что, видел будущее?

— У него был свой взгляд на будущее, — говорит Мэллори. — Ирландию он предсказал. В остальном же… я выслушал его и сделал ровно наоборот. И как видите, вроде жив и цел. Хотя иногда я, конечно, думаю, что он в чём-то и прав. Он говорил и про вас. И про Бонда.

— Что? — тихо спрашивает Кью. 

— Дать Бонду спокойно сдохнуть. Цитирую. И не слишком к вам привязываться. 

Кью замолкает, огорошенный. 

Они так и стоят. Нетронутое вино в бокале Мэллори. Смущение, которое Кью не знает, куда девать. Всего как-то… слишком много и слишком мало одновременно, слишком понятно и слишком непонятно, и что вообще с этим делать, Кью не представляет. 

И тогда Мэллори всё-таки говорит:

— Как вы видите, я никогда не следовал его советам.

Кью берёт его за руку — инстинктивно, это первое желание. 

Одно тонкое щупальце скользит по щеке Кью. Другое — чуть подлиннее, — обвивает его запястье. 

Затем Кью вдруг произносит:

— Чёрт возьми, вам не кажется, что Бонд как-то слишком долго?

— Его нет на этой улице. 

— И он не дома в Челси.

— Как вы догадались, — комментирует Кью. — Я пытаюсь отследить. Но тут помехи. Никогда такого не было. 

— Когда он пропал со связи?

Кью хмурится.

— Двадцать семь с половиной минут назад.

Тут он замолкает, сопоставляя в голове факты. 

— Оружие есть? — только и спрашивает Мэллори.

И это, безусловно, забавная ситуация: если бы лондонская полиция вдруг однажды решила устроить обыск в квартире на верхнем этаже одного конкретного дома в Хакни-Уик, — заполненной научными работами по математике, физике и химии, с приставкой, лежанкой для кошек в углу и стопками комиксов, — в этой же квартире обнаружилась бы внушительная коллекция огнестрела, несколько взрывных устройств, замаскированных под наручные часы, и ещё парочка взрывных устройств, которые ничем не прикидывались. 

Кью не параноик — однако кое-что из своих опытных образцов он предпочитает несанкционированно держать дома. В исключительно исследовательских целях.

Мэллори инспектирует оружие с придирчивым видом. Отбирает несколько пистолетов и две винтовки. 

— Дробовика нет?

— Я похож на человека, у которого есть дома дробовик?

Мэллори берёт двумя пальцами небольшую, опутанную проводами коробочку. 

— Сколько тут взрывчатки?

— Как видите, сэр, я держу её подальше от агентов. 

— Славно, — говорит Мэллори, вытаскивая кобуру из коробки, где помимо неё лежат три исписанных блокнота, скидочная карточка вегетарианского магазина и кошачьи игрушки, о которых Кью забыл напрочь. — И больше не называйте меня “сэр”. 

— И как мы собираемся его искать?

— Вслепую, — говорит Мэллори. 

— Мы потеряем время, — предупреждает его Кью. 

Мэллори барабанит пальцами по колену.

— Чутьё выведет. Моё, не ваше. А не моё, так Гордона.

— У меня вопросы к Гордону, — говорит Кью. 

Гордон не отрывает взгляд от дороги.

— Валяйте. 

— Как вы упустили Бонда, когда он вышел? — спрашивает Кью. 

Гордон говорит: 

— А я его и не упускал. Видел, как он сваливает куда-то по крыше. Но я-то думал, это в порядке вещей.

Мэллори издаёт шипящий звук, в котором раздражения столько, что оно в салоне машины ощущается почти физически. 

— Гордон, ну чёрт тебя дери, в нашем с тобой мире не бывает вещей в порядке вещей.

— Кроме мертвяков, — невозмутимо уточняет Гордон и выруливает на соседнюю улицу. — Когда мертвяки звонят, это ладно ещё.

Восхитительно, думает Кью. Гордон упустил Джеймса Бонда, решив не лезть в дела Джеймса Бонда — и теперь единственное, на что им остаётся полагаться, так это на чью-то развитую интуицию. Ну и нюх поострее. 

Тут он видит сигнал на экране: на пару секунд помехи пропадают.

— Гордон, сэр… ладно, Гарет, — говорит Кью. — Скажите-ка. Ваше чутьё случайно не ведёт нас в сторону Воксхолл-кросс?

Мэллори замирает. Делает глубокий вдох.

— Я не уверен на сто процентов, — говорит он.

— Но похоже, — отвечает Гордон. — Правда похоже, полковник.

Здание на Воксхолл-Кросс — то самое, куда Кью приходил по утрам и где задерживался по ночам, где любил и не любил находиться одновременно, которое из-за сомнительных архитектурных решений в разведке прозвали “Леголендом”, — стоит на набережной Темзы, ощетинившись пустыми разбитыми окнами. Прямо посреди чернеет дыра на несколько этажей, оставленная взрывом в прошлом ноябре.

Воксхолл-Кросс не освещают уличные фонари, а света в этих окнах не было, наверное, полгода. Кажется, что всё здание погружено в одну непроглядную тень. 

— Идите за мной, — говорит Мэллори, кивнув Кью.

Гордон молча берёт в руку автомат. 

— А ты нет, — осаждает его Мэллори. — Ты сидишь в машине. И как только тебе покажется, что-то пошло не по плану…

— Там как всегда, полковник, — говорит Гордон.

— Нет, — отвечает Мэллори. — Как только тебе так покажется, ты в первую очередь вытаскиваешь мистера Кью. Это ясно?

Мэллори проходит мимо оцеплений, мимо полуразрушенного забора. Кажется, что его фигура полностью скрывается во тьме, но потом Кью снова видит его очертания.

— Идёмте, — зовёт Мэллори.

И добавляет:

— Главное — ничего не бойтесь. Что бы вы ни увидели.

Кью делает шаг во тьму.

Мэллори останавливает его жестом.

— Автомат возьмите. 

На то, чтобы выбрать автомат, у него меньше минуты — и он берёт с собой тот, который полегче, а потом, как-то в последний момент, кладёт себе в карман взрывную “коробочку”. 

На входе в “Леголэнд” всегда была эта каменная плита — с именами агентов, погибших, защищая интересы Великобритании. С тех пор, как все переехали в бункер, о плита забыли — сперва как-то не до неё было, а потом Мэллори отказался перевозить прошлое на новое место, по идейным соображениям. С тех пор список умерших за отечество больше никто не обновлял. Покойников не считали на публику — покойников просто хоронили с почестями, когда это было возможно, а их семьям назначали достойные компенсации. 

Сегодня Кью видит на табличке новое имя. 

Оно не выгравировано — а выведено красной краской из баллончика для граффити: “Джеймс Бонд”.

Кью замирает.

Мэллори смотрит на него, но не так, как когда говорил взять автомат — а словно сделал пару шагов назад.

— Ты ещё можешь вернуться, — говорит он.

Умнее, наверное, было бы послушаться. Сказать что-то голливудское, вроде “это не моя война”. Но Кью прекрасно понимает, что выбор он сделал. 

Тогда Кью отвечает:

— Не дождёшься. 

Перехватывает автомат. И стискивает руку Мэллори в своей. Изо всех сил. 

Чем дальше они продвигаются по коридорам Воксхол-Кросс, тем темнее вокруг. 

— Я ничего не вижу, — говорит Кью.

— И я.

— Думал, ты видишь в темноте. 

— Нет, — коротко отвечает Мэллори.

Кью очень хочется немного сбить напряжение.

— Знаешь, — шепчет он, — очень забавно то, что я сделал столько автоматов, а так и не научился стрелять.

Со стороны Мэллори его встречает мрачное молчание. Это явно не те новости, которые Мэллори хотел бы услышать, хотя он и так, судя по всему, в курсе. 

— В случае тревоги я выстрелю в потолок, — обещает Кью. — Если, конечно, не...

— Тихо, — обрывает его Мэллори. 

Интуиция Мэллори ведёт их на этажи командования, вверх по разрушенной лестнице, налево в коридор, где обвалилась стена. Направо. В пути Кью чуть не спотыкается об один из обломков бетонных блоков.

Поразительно, как быстро его старый офис стал напоминать здание, заброшенное вот уже лет как тридцать. 

Это Кью отмечает фоном, а потом забывает об этой мысли — потому что слышит выстрелы и нечеловеческий скрежет. И дальше вполне человеческую речь. 

Он не различает, о чём именно переговариваются Джеймс Бонд и Франц Оберхаузер — невысокий мужчина под шестьдесят, седеющий, в костюме вроде тех, которые носили азиатские и латиноамериканские диктаторы, с курткой-френчем. А ещё Оберхаузер сжимает Бонда в щупальцах, похожих на щупальца Мэллори. Только толще, чем Кью привык видеть.

Нога Бонда неестественно вывернута.

Кью толкает Мэллори локтём в бок — “надо затаиться”.

Мэллори поворачивается к нему — и, совершенно ничего не произнося, ясно даёт понять: нет, только тебе. 

Как и когда они стали понимать друг друга без нормальной, привычной людям коммуникации — о таких мелочах Кью подумает позже. 

Увидев Мэллори, Франц Оберхаузер не выпускает Джеймса Бонда из щупалец — просто повораживается, а дальше Кью не слышит человеческой речи, только скрежет и шипение, “ш-ш-ш”, “кри-и-и-и-и”, “хас-с-с-са-а-а-а”. 

— Кри-и-и? — спрашивает Мэллори, и его речь наполняется щёлканьем, до этого незнакомым Кью.

Оберхаузер отвечает таким же щёлканьем, только на лице его Кью видит насмешку. 

— Кр-и-и-и. 

После этого Оберхаузер абсолютно человеческим, низким голосом спрашивает:

— Надеюсь, вы не принесли сюда какой-нибудь “Оксидо Люмен” и святую воду? 

И:

— Сложите оружие. Вам оно не пригодится. 

И:

— Я понимаю, бессмысленно просить вас оставить нас с моим старым другом и дать нам спокойно выяснить отношения? 

— Вы правильно понимаете, — говорит Мэллори. — Совершенно бессмысленно. Ваш старый друг — мой агент. 

А после этого Мэллори делает самую намеренно идиотскую вещь, которую можно сделать — Кью даже не сразу догадывается, почему он её делает, только секунду спустя. 

Мэллори быстрым точным движением достаёт пистолет и так же быстро и точно, без какого-либо предупреждения выпускает в Оберхаузера всю обойму сразу. 

Тело Джеймса Бонда падает в бетон и пыль. Бонд хрипит, корчится от боли. Кью бы швырнул ему какой-нибудь пистолет, но при сборах было не до этого. 

Бонд, наверное, не видит его. Да и лицо Бонда он не видит. 

Отсюда он видит только: клубок щупалец, в котором не различишь, где чьи, кто берёт над кем верх, кто выигрывает или проигрывает, сильнее или слабее. 

Щупальце врезается в стену. Щупальце крушит балку — и на то, что ещё пару минут назад было Мэллори и Оберхаузером, обваливаются остатки потолка. Ещё раз задета стена — и она просто осыпается.

Кью не нравится это. Возможно, высока верятность, что пол или потолок на этаже просто коллапсируют. Выжить… нет, наверное, будет можно. Но в таком случае он не знает, как вытащить отсюда Бонда. Который и так ранен. Кью смотрит на Бонда — и только надеется, что тот заметит его. 

Бонд осторожно ползёт к двери. 

Кью, оглянувшись на клубок, подаётся ближе, пробегат так, чтобы его не заметили, и тянет Бонда на себя — тот оказывается тяжёлый.

— У вас что-то есть кроме автомата? 

— Другого огнестрела нет, — шепчет Кью. — И как видите, он нам не поможет. 

Клубок щупалец всё никак не распутывается — но на стене остаётся пятно крови. Кью догадывается, чьё оно: кровь Оберхаузера густо-фиолетовая, кровь Мэллори же — тёмно-красная, почти человеческая. 

— Он долго не продержится, — говорит Бонд.

— Спасибо, 007, — чеканит Кью, — я это вижу. 

У него, в целом, немного вариантов — автомат этот, да взрывная “коробочка” в кармане, достаточно мощная, чтобы разнести тут всё к чертям. Кью глубочайше всё равно, что он устроит взрыв в городе, который явно привлечёт лишнее внимание. Как и то, что всё тут обвалится — это решаемо, Бонд с ним.

Другое дело, что если он решится взорвать Оберхаузера, то, вероятно, поджарит и Гарета Мэллори. 

Вариантов остаётся немного. Затем Кью — опять по наитию, что тут ещё остаётся, — действует. Возможно, на удачу. Он стреляет в потолок. 

Клубок рассоединяется — это ненадолго, да, нельзя терять ни секунды.

Кью нажимает кнопку и швыряет коробочку. 

Он помнит: оранжевые клубы дыма, запах гари и горелой плоти, спекшуюся и почерневшую кровь, ошмётки горелой слизи, хрип и скрип. Ещё — как Джеймс Бонд, со сломанной ногой, оглушённый и явно контуженный, всё равно забирает у него автомат и ползёт туда, где копошится что-то, похожее на человека. 

Он высаживает в голову этому человеку все патроны, которые только остались. 

Дальше Кью помнит голос — предположительно, Гордона, — и то, как Гордон перекидывает его через плечо слаженным, привычным движением, но потом оборачивается куда-то и тихо матерится сквозь зубы. 

Он не видит вокруг себя ни Мэллори, ни Бонда, ни Оберхаузера, ни руины Воксхолл-Кросс — только больничные лампы дневного света, потолок, покрытый штукатуркой. 

В углу сидит Билл Таннер — даже без очков можно понять.

Кью прокашливается и сплёвывает то, что оказывается кровью.

Затем он смотрит на Таннера. 

На дверь. 

На силуэт автоматчика за дверью, вполне привычный. 

— Я так понимаю, это не Сент-Бартс, — констатирует Кью.

— Странно, что тебе настолько память отшибло, — говорит Таннер. — Добро пожаловать в медотсек. 

— Не отшибло мне никакую память, — хрипит Кью. — Где Мэллори? Где Бонд?

— Бонд в соседней палате и требует виски. Мэллори у своего... личного врача. Там непонятная ситуация.

У Кью что-то холодеет в груди. 

— То есть “непонятная”?

— Ты правда хочешь это знать? — спрашивает Таннер.

Кью кивает. 

Таннер говорит — с медлительностью и точностью, которая возникает у него в похожие моменты. Описывая произошедшее в мельчайших подробностях, он словно сам осмысляет это ещё раз:

— Когда мы его вытаскивали, точнее, когда его водитель его вытаскивал с верхних этажей, я подумал: будем хоронить второго начальника разведки за полгода. Все так думали. Это было похоже на труп. Очень много ожогов, по всему телу. Где-то одежда сгорела. Я заметил раны, никогда раньше такие не видел — как будто кожу вспарывали очень острым, но очень кривым ножом. Я был уверен, что это труп, медики наши были уверены, что это труп, если бы я полицию оттуда не отогнал, полицейские бы тоже сказали, что это труп. Я попросил его запаковать в мешок. А водитель, Гордон, прикрикнул на меня и сказал, что Мэллори ещё дышит. Попытался забрать у меня тело, мы с ним немного поспорили. 

— И? — спрашивает Кью.

— И Гордон позвонил человеку, который представился лечащим врачом Мэллори и сказал, что его “подлатает”. Как бы это ни звучало. А сегодня утром — что “состояние стабилизировалось”. 

Кью выдыхает с облегчением. 

— То есть все живы.

— Это, видимо, главное, — говорит Таннер. 

Врачи ругаются и протестуют, но Кью отказывается лежать в медотсеке дольше двух дней. У него чудом ничего не сломано. Зато есть сотрясение мозга — показан покой, работа за компьютером запрещена. 

Он лежит у себя дома, гладит Кассандру и Гекубу, ест рамен с курицей, за которым иногда спускается в местную лапшичную. 

Вечерами ему звонит Таннер — держит в курсе событий: в разведке обсуждают ту ситуацию, погибший Франц Оберхаузер известен также как Эрнст Ставро Блофельд, и под этим именем он находился в розыске у Интерпола. Список всего, в чём обвинялся Блофельд, от торговли наркотиками до заказных убийств, просто убийств и торговли людьми, оказался впечатляющим. Всем совершенно очевидно, что Рауль Сильва работал именно на Блофельда, однако то, что связывало Блофельда с Мэнсфилд или с Бондом, до сих пор остаётся предметом дискуссий — и эти дискуссии Таннер старается пресекать, как и дискуссии о том, какое же всё-таки нечеловеческое здоровье у Мэллори. 

На третий день, когда Кью кладёт трубку, он видит три сообщения от Ив Манипенни.

Первое: “Шеф пришёл в сознание”.

Третье: “Он хотел бы с вами поговорить”.

Третье: “Вызвала водителя, будет через 30 мин”. 

В этот раз Гордон появляется на его пороге, а не ждёт внизу в лапшичной. 

— Собрались? — спрашивает он.

Кью смотрит на него — они видят друг друга впервые с момента той истории на Воксхолл-Кросс, — и неловко говорит:

— Спасибо. Что вытащили.

— Пойдёмте, — говорит Гордон. — Полковнику в десять вечера спать надо. 

— Он спит? — фыркает Кью.

Гордон отвечает: 

— Иногда. 

Ещё полчаса спустя Кью видит Гарета Мэллори, полуголого, в бинтах, где-то пропитавшихся кровью, покрытого тёмно-красными ожогами.

— Это восстановится, — говорит Мэллори вместо приветствия. — Внешность попортили минимально. 

Гордон закрывает за собой дверь.

Кью не знает, что сказать. Он думает, что, наверное, вот-вот разревётся от избытка эмоций, а Мэллори будто его мысли читает и сразу обозначает:

— Только не плачь, сделай одолжение. Терпеть это не могу. 

— Ты чуть не умер, вообще-то, — напоминает Кью.

— Некоторые и по пять раз умирают, — натянуто отшучивается Мэллори, и Кью решает с ним не спорить. 

Он гладит здоровые участки плеча и шеи Мэллори. 

— Как ты догадался, что я…

“Как ты догадался, что я метну бомбу в вас с Блофельдом, как ты понял, что я выстрелил в потолок, именно чтобы подать тебе сигнал, а не случайно или по ошибке”. 

Как он вообще обратил на это внимание, в пылу драки-то. Раз уж на то пошло. 

— Интуиция, — говорит Мэллори. — Мы вроде неплохо друг друга… понимаем. 

Он закрывает глаза, так и лежит. Кью продолжает его гладить, пока не понимает, что он заснул.

В те дни — дни, когда по разведке разносятся слухи о внезапном нападении на шефа и Бонда, когда все контакты Мэллори с внешним миром сводятся к Кью, Гордону и Манипенни, которая всё никак не может понять решение Мэллори лечиться дома, — Кью не раз задаёт себе вопрос: а что он выбрал и зачем? 

Теперь он старается завершить работу до девяти вечера — ту, которую не возьмёшь с собой. В девять пятнадцать его ждёт Гордон. 

Мэллори, оказалось, живёт в северном Лондоне — старый престижный район Сент-Джонс-Вуд, один из тех аккуратных городских особняков, что построены были ещё до Первой мировой, а с тех пор сохранились в порядке. То, что Кью видит внутри, не слишком отличается от кабинета, который Мэллори устроил себе в бункере: те же светлые стены, та же антикварная мебель, те же книжные шкафы. Набор книг сильно отличается от набора книг Кью — тут в основном европейская общественно-политическая мысль, а ещё мемуары, письма и романы. Среди романов — тяжеловесное, великое: от полного собрания сочинений Свифта и Толстого до не менее полного собрания сочинений Умберто Эко, Филиппа Рота и Томаса Пинчона. 

— Как ты успеваешь это читать? — спрашивает Кью.

— Как-то, — говорит Мэллори.

Ожоги затягиваются, и на их месте появляется новая, привычно бледная кожа. Швы нельзя будет снимать ещё минимум две недели. 

Время от времени Мэллори, несмотря на все увещевания врача, пробует вставать с кровати — в первый раз он чуть было не потерял сознание, во второй раз удержался на ногах, но Кью всё равно беспокоится за него, и поэтому при Кью Мэллори лежит смирно. 

Дня три они не обсуждают то, что тогда произошло на кухне — до швов, до Оберхаузера, до всего остального. Кью просто сидит рядом, ничего особенно не делая. Когда Мэллори всё-таки засыпает, Кью достаёт ноутбук и начинает работать — и ситуация ощущается как самая естественная, которую только можно себе представить, хоть до этого он ни разу и не видел Мэллори спящим. 

Так тянутся дни — Мэллори считает раны, которые затянулись, как тюремные заключённые отмечают на стенах камеры, сколько дней отсидели и сколько осталось, начинает подписывать бумаги, не вставая с постели, и даже пытается проводить совещания по громкой связи, несмотря на запреты врача. 

Время от времени Кью сталкивается на лестнице, у входа или в гостиной с Манипенни. Иногда — с Таннером. 

Он дежурно здоровается и делает вид, что находится здесь исключительно по рабочим вопросам. 

На десятый день Манипенни спрашивает: 

— Вы тоже? 

— Простите? — уточняет Кью, подпустив в голос недоумения. 

— Из этих, — говорит Манипенни.

— Не понимаю, о чём вы.

— Кью, — говорит Манипенни. — Мы с вами делаем одно дело. Шеф держал меня в курсе. Просто не в курсе всего. Например, мне пришлось заминать ту ситуацию в Южном Кенсингтоне со Скотланд-Ярдом. Чтобы они не задавали вопросы, куда делись четыре одинаковых трупа и почему уличные камеры засекли нашего агента. 

— В смысле, — спрашивает Кью. — Он вас в это швырнул?

— Не швырнул, — говорит Манипенни. — Дал контакты тех, к кому мне стоило обратиться за помощью. Это, мол, его персональная просьба. Но это были… необычные люди. И у меня возникли вопросы. Шеф сказал, что ответит чуть позже. Я решила, повторить эти вопросы после того, как он чуть не умер, неплохая идея. 

— И как вам ответы?

Ив Манипенни выглядит растерянной.

— Я не знаю, — говорит она. — Надо привыкнуть, наверное. 

В тот же день, утром в “Прет-а-Манже” Таннер спрашивает Кью:

— У тебя тоже расширились представления о мире? 

— Даже слишком, — говорит Кью, понимая, что врать бесполезно. — С тобой он тоже работал?

— Пойдём на улицу, — Билл забирает свой большой капучино и коричневый бумажный пакет с круассаном и сэндвичем, не дождавшись крика баристы.

Выйдя, он чуть понижает голос:

— Я просто выполнял поручения. Как и Ив. У меня было много вопросов. Но и Мэнсфилд мне не всё рассказывала. Я привык догадываться.

— И о чём же ты догадывался?

— Что есть что-то, во что он не хочет меня вмешивать. И работа, которую я могу делать. Её я и делал. Как мог, хотя надо признать, что с таким количеством данных работать было непросто. 

— Сколько нас таких, — бормочет Кью под нос.

— Четверо, — говорит Таннер, надкусывая круассан. — Ты, я, Ив, Бонд. Как при Мэнсфилд.

— Не то чтобы я много работал с Мэнсфилд.

— Но она тебя выделяла. Как и Ив. Иначе не повысила бы, в тридцать два-то года. 

Он отпивает капучино из бумажного стаканчика. 

— Про Мэнсфилд я, кстати, узнал много всякого.

Разумеется, после этого у Кью возникает несколько неудобных вопросов к Гарету Мэллори. 

— Получается, — говорит он, — ещё два человека работали на тебя, не зная, что делают и с кем связываются?

— Формально, они ни с кем и не связывались. Ив заметала следы. Брала на себя ту часть коммуникации, которую я мог передоверить. Говорила то, что я ей сказал, там, где я ей сказал. Таннер — ты видел, ему пришлось выводить наших агентов из Америки после той ситуации с Инсмутом. 

— Почему ты сказал мне, но не сказал им?

— Потому что не хотел их в это втягивать. Боялся за их безопасность.

— А меня, значит, хотел.

— Я не могу охранять трёх человек одновременно. К тому же, у Таннера жена и двое детей, а у Ив пожилой отец. Это делало их более уязвимыми. 

Этот аргумент Кью понятен — да, охранять бы пришлось пять человек, именно поэтому Оливия Мэнсфилд так любила говорить, что лучшие агенты получаются из одиноких сирот, которым некого терять. Сам он не сирота — но последнего родственника, точнее, родственницу, похоронил пять лет назад, что с точки зрения очень циничной логики делает его более удобным. 

Ему и правда было некого терять. До недавнего времени.

Почему-то ему обидно. 

Воздух холодеет. 

— Слушай, — говорит Мэллори. — Это вечная логическая головоломка. Думать о том, как защитить тех, кто соприкоснулся с тобой. За всех, кому решил доверять, начинаешь нести ответственность. Кто может за себя постоять сам. Кто не может. Думаешь, сколько можешь им сказать — не потому что они проболтаются, а потому что знание определённых вещей на автомате… 

— Где было моё место в этой головоломке? — спрашивает Кью.

— Ты это видел, — говорит Мэллори. — Тогда, вечером.

И Кью приходится признать: он действительно видел. 

Цена, которую он платит за то, что теперь есть — некоторое количество стресса, бессонные ночи, часы, потраченные на изучение старых и довольно-таки странных трудов по алхимии и демонологии, ну и новообретённая привычка оглядываться каждый раз, когда заходит домой. Что ж, в таком случае Кью уверен, что расширение представлений о мире досталось ему со скидкой. Ему даже не пришлось путешествовать в своих снах по населенным каннибалами мирам в поисках неведомого Кадата, как это делал некий Рэндольф Картер, который, к слову, и правда существовал. Родился в Аркхэме, штат Массачусетс. Служил во Французском Иностранном Легионе. Давал показания полиции, объясняя, как исчез его друг на болоте. Сошёл с ума. 

Цена, которую платят Гарет Мэллори и Джеймс Бонд за то, что есть у них — несравнимо выше. Кью напоминает себе об этом, злясь на Мэллори. Злость вскоре уходит и больше не возвращается. 

Он показывает Мэллори видео на телефоне, где Гекуба дерётся с Кассандрой или внезапно, будто что-то заметив, взвивается и начинает шипеть. 

— Забавно, — замечает Мэллори, — что Кассандра не слышит, а Гекуба слышит. 

— Слышит что? — спрашивает Кью.

Мэллори морщится.

— Обычно мертвецов. 

И:

— Мы живём в очень старом городе. Чего ты ждал. 

Кью становится его немного жаль — прятать цвет своей крови, слышать мертвецов, ловить чудовищ. Не в смысле — Мэллори жалкий или вызывает жалость, нет, Мэллори последний человек, которого можно было бы жалеть, а иногда он со своими выходкам даже пугает или раздражает. Просто Кью вдруг хочется уберечь его от всего этого, взять и спрятать. 

Он останавливает себя — это не самое уважительное желание. 

На двенадцатый день Мэллори говорит: 

— Забавно вот что. Он ведь знал, как закончит. Наверное. 

“Ты о ком?” — чуть было не спрашивает Кью, но вовремя догадывается: Мэллори о своём четырёхликом и тысячелетнем другое, который последние несколько десятилетий своей жизни провёл в образе влиятельного и нестареющего лондонского ресторатора. 

— Я не знаю, что у него было в голове, — говорит Кью. — Но я мог бы догадаться. О чём вся эта история.

“История” — слишком общее слово, бессильное объяснить всё, что Кью пытается объяснить, цепочки решений, “должен” и “не должен”, но Мэллори понимает. 

— О чём? 

— Сколько бы мы ни знали о том, как всё повернётся, может повернуться, должно повернуться, — говорит Кью, — мы просто выбираем то, что нам кажется единственно правильным. Как бы нам с тобой — как бы мне лично — не хотелось верить в здравый смысл. 

После того, что сказал, он чувствует некоторое смущение. Теребит рукав кардигана, выдёргивая несуществующую нитку. Оглядывается на Мэллори.

— Такие дела. 

Щупальце что-то чертит на коже его руки — это похоже на то, как люди задумчиво накручивают прядь волос на палец или прикасаются к ладони другого. 

— Такие дела, — говорит Мэллори. 

В комнате тепло. Слишком. 

Чисто теоретически, кто-то из них должен кого-то поцеловать. 

Что и происходит — Мэллори целует Кью. Аккуратно и без намёка на что-то большее. 

Кью делает паузу, чтобы понять, как на это реагировать — продолжить ли, прекратить ли.

— Это тебя ни к чему не обязывает, — говорит Мэллори.

— Я сам хотел, — говорит Кью.

Мэллори молча показывает ему на свободную половину кровати. Жест не слишком похож на “прыгай в постель”, скорее предложение лечь рядом. 

— Не скажу, что я сейчас на многое способен, но я бы был тебе рад. 

— Мне раздеваться?

— Как тебе комфортнее. 

Кью тянется пальцами к галстуку. Развязывает, кладёт на стул. Стягивает с себя свитер через голову. Начинает расстёгивать рубашку. Мэллори следит за ним, ничего не говоря. Кью остаётся в одних трусах. Он чувствует взгляд Мэллори на своих ключицах, затем на животе, затем в районе бёдер.

Ему в голову лезут всякие разные шутки про мангу с тентаклями, но он сдерживается.

— У тебя лицо смешное, — говорит Мэллори. 

Одно из щупалец обвивается вокруг его ноги, перемещается вверх по бедру. Другое гладит его по спине.

Кью ложится в кровать. Забирается под одеяло. На секунду закрывает глаза — присоски на его коже, бёдрах, спине, плечах. Щупальце аккуратно снимает с него очки и, судя по звуку, кладёт неподалёку, на прикроватный столик, что ли. Без очков Кью видит картинку менее чётко, но ему плевать. 

Ситуация несколько обескураживает его — он, может, и привык к Мэллори, но это первый в его жизни сексуальный опыт, в котором участвует вот это вот. В количестве минимум пяти или семи “вот этих вот”. 

Возможно, их больше, просто столько Кью чувствует прямо сейчас. 

— Ты со всеми так? — спрашивает он. 

Мэллори смеётся, и голос его чуть более хриплый, чем обычно. А зрачки вдруг становятся змеиными, узкими, как тогда, во время их давнего разговора в кабинете. 

Дальше Кью забывает о всех нюансах, которые считал важными. 

Теперь он целует Мэллори — медленно, — проводит языком по его шее, старается не прижиматься к нему — некоторые из ран пока не зажили. 

Присоски касаются внутренней стороны бедра Кью. 

— Хватит дразнить, — говорит Кью. 

Он упирается локтями в подушку. Его лицо в нескольких дюймах от лица Мэллори.

Мэллори обозначает:

— Скажи, если будет больно. 

Одно из щупалец, более тонкое, в этот раз почему-то не сухое, а скользкое, проникает в Кью.

Кью вздрагивает и закусывает губу, но кивает: нормально. 

Оно то становится толще, то тоньше, то к нему добавляется ещё одно.

Кью не отслеживает детали. 

Какое-то щупальце — он потерял счёт, ориентироваться непросто, — прикасается к его губам. Кью — видимо, неожиданно для Мэллори, — открывает рот. У этой штуки нет особенного вкуса или запаха, ничего, на ощупь языком она такая же гладкая, как если прикасаться к ней рукой. 

Кью втягивает щёки. Обводит языком каждую присоску.

Мэллори шипит. 

Долго это не длится — а Кью ведь даже себя руками не трогает, просто щупальца обвивают и его член, а он сквозь затуманенное совершенно сознание напоминает себе, что кончить Мэллори на свежие повязки было бы верхом свинства. Ложится рядом. Раздвигает ноги шире — одна из этих штук всё ещё в нём, и она как-то очень глубоко, что ли. Берёт в ладонь — скользкую от всех этих прикосновений — член Мэллори, без присосок, мало чем отличающийся от членов всех мужчин, с которыми Кью доводилось спать до этого. Сжимает кулак. 

Это всё не заканчивается, как в японском порно. Скорее, заканчивается, как секс двух людей, которые до этого занимались сексом друг с другом не один, не два и даже не три раза — просто Кью лежит рядом с Меллори в кровати, и оба помогают друг другу руками. 

Кью кончает так, как года два не кончал. С полустоном-полукриком на всю комнату — и с чувством, что у него внутри всё просто сжимается в одну точку. Он не хочет думать, как дальше и куда дальше. Мэллори издаёт какой-то тихий, скрежещущий звук. Потом — вполне нормальный и человеческий протяжный вздох.

Следующий час они оба просто лежат рядом. И всё. 

Эпилог

С весны тринадцатого года у них устанавливается приятная традиция — обедать в ближайшем вегетарианском ресторанчике вместе, как только выдаётся возможность. Получается не всегда: порой Кью на весь день забывает о еде из-за агентов, а бывает, что и Мэллори часами пропадает на Даунинг-стрит. Но когда удаётся, они убирают телефоны, откладывают работу куда подальше ровно на сорок пять минут и разговаривают друг с другом. Или молчат — Мэллори смотрит, как Кью ест нечто под названием “развёрнутое буррито”, и тихо посмеивается, когда Кью чуть не роняет кусочек авокадо себе на колени. 

Именно в этот момент — Кью чудом балансирует авокадо и сальсу на вилке, Мэллори пьёт травяной чай, потому что четвёртую чашку кофе за день считает лишней, — на веранде “Зелёной богини” появляется черноволосый мужчина с белым, словно вылепленным из воска лицом. Он, несмотря на лето, одет в шерстяной костюм-тройку и застёгнутую на все пуговицы белую рубашку. Правую половину лица мужчины исказило двумя взбугрившимися, уродливыми шрамами, а правый глаз подёрнут белой плёнкой — но его удивлённые взгляды других посетителей не смущают ни капли. 

Он вежливо здоровается с официанткой и направляется к столику Мэллори и Кью.

Мэллори, в отличие от Кью, отставляет чай сразу — чтобы не пролить. 

— Я семь раз ходил на сраное кладбище, — тихо говорит он. — Семь раз. 

— Да, — говорит сэр Джулиан Рис-Могг, и за одну фразу его голос меняется раза три, от низкого и хриплого к более мягкому, молодому, принадлежащему мужчине возраста Кью, а затем к странному скрежету. — Я даже слышал, как ты приходил. Чуял, можно сказать.

Он смотрит на Кью.

— Мне виделось, вы повыше, Джеффри Бутройд.

— Вы не церемонитесь, — говорит Кью.

— Столько пролежал под землёй, что с людьми разучился разговаривать, — отзывается сэр Джулиан. — Представляться не нужно, верно? 

— Я почти поверил, что тебя можно убить, — произносит Мэллори. — Насовсем.

— В этом-то и разница между нами и вами, — говорит сэр Джулиан. — Или мной и тем нахалом.

Тогда Кью понимает, что может дать им вести полчаса в вегетарианском кафе при всех очередной раунд загадочных потусторонних разговоров, а может и задать вопрос, который напрашивается: 

— Я так и не понял, в чём заключается эта разница.

— Я, мой юный друг, если так можно выразиться, древнее, чем вы думаете.

— В смысле, как Шуб-Ниггурат и всё такое? 

Здоровая — то есть, конечно, по человеческим меркам сравнительно здоровая, — половина лица сэра Джулиана кривится.

— Шуб-Ниггурат умерла в восемьсот втором году нашей эры, молодой человек. Не знаю, почему вы все так любите её поминать. Ньярлатхотеп сгинул в Северной Африке. Чудно, что после той истории остался жив Эрвин Роммель, который ему помогал, но Роммель недолго продержался. Йог-Сотота я не чувствовал со времён того… неловкого случая в Данвиче. Сто лет для него, конечно, не срок — но он и тогда уже был не тем, кем я его помнил. Сыновья у него никогда не удавались — но может, и хорошо, что они и в половину не были сильны так, как он в лучшие годы. 

— Подождите, — останавливает Кью. — Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы говорите, будто Франц Оберхаузер — сын Йог-Сотота? 

— По-моему, — отвечает сэр Джулиан, — это так же очевидно, как и то, что Темза — река, Лондон построен на костях, а ещё что через три года президентом США станет Дональд Трамп, а через семь на вас, Джеффри Бутройд, совершат покушение. 

На этом моменте Кью не знает, что ответить.

— Простите? — только спрашивает он.

— Спасибо, что сказал, — говорит Мэллори.

— Ты с этим ничего не сделаешь, — говорит сэр Джулиан Рис-Могг, — не думай о себе слишком много. Сам выкарабкается. Ещё в него будут стрелять в двадцать пятом, а в двадцать седьмом намажут ядом чайное блюдце, и сделает это, думаю, его же сотрудник. 

Кью осмысляет своё будущее, после чего уточняет: 

— Из этого я, надо понимать, тоже выкарабкаюсь? 

— Зависит от того, что выберете, — отвечает сэр Джулиан. — Видите ли, с тех пор, как вы с Гаретом решили, что, кхм, любите друг друга, будущее несколько спуталось. Вы должны были получить пулю в череп. Гарет должен был стать премьером в две тысячи девятнадцатом — да, на фоне большого партийного кризиса у Тори, но тем не менее. Теперь премьером станет Борис Джонсон, а что будет с вами двоими, я не берусь говорить. Будьте добры, разберитесь сами.

Поднявшись из-за стола, он добавляет:

— И да, Джеффри Бутройд, у вашей кошки опухоль молочной железы. Кошка пятнистая. 

— У меня нет пятнистой, — только и отвечает Кью.

— Значит, будет, — говорит сэр Джулиан, после чего, не прощаясь, уходит, и — если у Кью не галлюцинации, — исчезает за дверью, на сравнительно тихой улице, но всё же среди дня. 

Мэллори допивает чай. 

Они не произносят ни слова.

Наконец, Кью пробует заговорить.

— Вот так.

— Вот так, — соглашается Мэллори. — Похоже, мы действительно выбрали то, что выбрали.

Какой он смысл вкладывает в эти слова, Кью неясно, радость ли, раздражение, пока Мэллори вдруг не улыбается ему одними уголками губ. 

И Кью улыбается в ответ. 

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> С некоторыми элементами — и героями — лавкрафтовской мифологии автор в тексте обошёлся очень вольно: так, он предположил, что даже Древние могут умирать, и что Шуб-Ниггурат и Ктулху умерли задолго до того, как Говард Филлипс Лавкрафт узнал о них и решил написать. Город Инсмут в этом фике жители покидают позже, чем в рассказе "Тени над Инсмутом" — не в двадцатые, а за несколько десятков лет до того, как туда наведается Джеймс Бонд. 
> 
> То, что часть значимых для истории событий происходит именно в Данвиче — отсылка к рассказу "Данвичский ужас", где в этом придуманном Лавкрафтом городе в штате Массачусетс у человеческой женщины рождается сын Йог-Сотота. Возможно, это Оберхаузер. 
> 
> Автор выражает огромную благодарность Нилу Гейману с его рассказом "Этюд в изумрудных тонах" за вдохновение. Там в лавкрафтовском Лондоне живёт Шерлок Холмс. А у нас вот эти ребята.
> 
> И да, хочется верить, что у них всё будет хорошо.


End file.
